The Lost Clan
by arrowhead154
Summary: Where forest and mountain meet lies a long forgotten clan on the path of destruction. Four brave cats must travel into the unknown and raise an army to save their home.
1. Chapter 1

**Echoclan**

**Leader**-** Froststar**- a solid gray she-cat with sky blue eyes who leads carefully but isn't afraid to get aggressive

**Deputy**-** Wolfpelt**- a black tom with white fur around his neck like a collar, he is impatient and a great fighter

**Medicine cat**- **Threeleg**- a golden brown tom who has three legs due to a dog attack and is the sole survivor of his litter

**Warriors**

**Stripeclaw**- silky black tom, apprentice- Lilypaw

**Trueheart**- bright white she-cat with amber eyes

**Scratchclaw**- a rusty colored tom with flame colored eyes, apprentice-Flowerpaw

**Shadowstep**- an almost pure black she-cat with sky blue eyes, apprentice- Flypaw

**Arrowhead**- grayish blue tom who prefers not to fight, but isn't afraid when the need arises, apprentice- Neonpaw

**Spottedfur**- tortoiseshell she-cat with white spots, apprentice- Furypaw

**Lightheart**- Golden tom with amber eyes, very forgiving

**Jaggedclaw**- dark ginger tom, apprentice- Twistpaw

**Roughpelt**- bright brown tom with light green eyes, apprentice- Wishpaw

**Thundertail**- faded yellow tom with blue eyes, apprentice- Calmpaw

**Redfur**- bright ginger she-cat with brown eyes

**Slowtail- **brown tom with fluffy fur and sky blue eyes

**Largetalon- **fluffy snow white tom, former kittypet

**Apprentices**

**Twistpaw**- silky white tom

**Neonpaw**- bright red tom who

**Wishpaw**- dark ginger tom

**Flypaw**- white and red she-cat

**Furypaw**- tortoiseshell tom

**Flowerpaw**- black she-cat with

**Lilypaw**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Calmpaw**- shiny, pure black tom

**Mistpaw**- faded blue she-cat

**Queens**

**Ciderbreath**- black and brown she-cat expecting kits

**Slushfur**- white she-cat with sky blue smudges and dark green eyes

**Kits**

**Softkit**- dark white tom with white stripes

**Nightkit**- dark red she cat with bright green eyes

**Runningkit**- pure white tom with light blue eyes

**Elders**

**Stumpclaw**- fluffy light gray tom

**Grasswhisker**- bright tortoiseshell she-cat

**Dashpelt**- light brown tom with white spots

**This is my first story and I thank billybob579 for helping me. R&R**

The sun was barely hitting the horizon as Arrowhead woke up. He made his way to the entrance of the warriors den when he noticed that almost every cat was awake. Wolfpelt was already getting patrols ready. As he started walking away from the den's entrance he spotted his rival Lightheart talking with Scratchclaw. _I wonder what they're talking about_, _time to find out._ He slyly made his way over to them, making sure they didn't spot him.

"You should leave this camp for good! You're the son of rogue!" Arrowhead silently agreed with Scratchclaw.

"I can't help it that my father was a rogue. If I could have it my way, I would be born a clan cat." _I didn't know he hated that his father was a rogue, _Arrowhead thought. _I guess I have to give Lightheart another chance to prove himself. _

"That can't be helped."

"Yes it can, I have proved my loyalty to Echoclan. I have learned the Warrior Code. I might be part rogue, but I _am_ a warrior." Lightheart stalked off leaving Scratchclaw and Arrowhead amazed that Lightpelt just beat Scratchclaw. _I better apologize for criticizing Lightheart_. Arrowhead made sure that he avoided Scratchclaw before he came out from hiding.

"Lightheart! Wait up!"

"Great," Lightheart mumbled under his breath. "What do you want?"

"I know we have had out quarrels in the past, but I want to say I'm sorry."

Lightheart's expression told him he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Why? What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for the way I have treated you in the past. I am sorry for calling you part rogue. I am sorry for accusing you of things you haven't done. "

Lightheart tried to understand what was happening. "Why are you apologizing to me? We have hated each other ever since I can remember."

"Would an 'I'm sorry for eves dropping on your conversation with Scratchclaw' help?" _Just accept the apology so we can be friends already_.

"So that's why. Fine. I'm sorry for all mean things I have said about you as well." He didn't sound sorry.

"Lightheart! Arrowhead!" That was Wolfpelt calling from the other side of camp. "You two are going with Thundertail and Calmpaw to the mountain border."

"Lets go already!" Calmpaw said as the new "friends" padded up to them.

Thundertail added, "Come on, we better hurry. Calmpaw is eager."

The mountain border was quiet except for a stale fox scent. Since they got done early, they decided to hunt. The patrol went back with a vole, a black bird and two squirrels. Their patrol was the first back. Froststar and Wolfpelt were heading to the Froststar's den in the very back of the clearing. Arrowhead saw Wolfpelt glance up to the mountain behind their camp. Some of the other patrols were coming into the camp now with a worried expression. "What's going on?" no one answered Thundertail. He was worried now when all the patrols showed up now with the same expression. "What is it? What is going?"

Spottedfur answered, "Rogue scents, everywhere on the borders. There are too many for them to be passing through."

"Do you know why they're here?"

"No. We have to tell Froststar." Spottedfur looked around the clearing filled with confused cat.

"She is in her den with Wolfpelt. Come on, lets –" He was cut off by an earsplitting yowl coming from Froststars den. As all the cats rushed over to her den, Wolfpelt came out with blood stained on his paws. He jumped up on the rock pile next to Froststar's den.

"Cats of Echoclan," he began. "I have news that Froststar has died."

"You mean you killed her!" Stripeclaw hissed. _I have never seen Stripeclaw so angry._

"He did not kill her." Shadow step countered while jumping up beside Wolfpelt. _She's defending the murderer! Everyone knows Wolfpelt killed her!" _

"You murderer!" Some cat yelled behind them. At that moment, rogues poured through the entrance, outnumbering, and encircling the warriors. At that moment, the clan cats new exactly what was going on. Wolfpelt had planned this attack.

"Does anyone want to object? If so stay here, if not go to your dens." Only two warriors and three apprentices left. "The ones that are in their dens made the right decision. I'm going to break the rest of you. Rogues," Wolfpelt rose his voice so it could be heard throughout the forest. "Attack!" Echoclan was outnumbered. As rogues and warriors clashed, Arrowhead looked up Wolfpelt. _He is just watching!_

The next two moons were hard on the warriors that fought, but more hard on Threeleg, who had to heal them. The warrior cats lost and surrendered to Wolfstar, the new leader of Echoclan. No cat really welcomed him as the new leader accept the rogues and Shadowstep. Slowtail was the only cat that died during the battle. _That battle was only used to strike fear into us. It worked, almost every cat is scared just to look at him. Even his own rogues are afraid of him_.

Arrowhead and Lightheart were planning on escaping. They wathced carefully at the cats who guarded the entrance and who went out hunting. The Echoclan cats were not allowed to leave camp. "Arrowhead, we need to get out of here. Wolfstar has officially gone mad."

"I don't disagree with you, Lightheart, but are we-"

"No! You have gone too far Wolfstar!" There was no mistaking that voice. Calmpaw just stood up to Wolfstar!

"No one talks to me like that! I will not show mercy even to an apprentice!" by now the whole clan was in the clearing watching this. Wolfstar lunged and pinned Calmpaw down. With one paw on his throat, Wolfstar ripped it open. No one did anything. They were too afraid of him. everyone watched as Calmpaw died right in front of them. Wolfstar stalked back to Froststars den.

_Calmpaw! _"OK. Your right Lightheart. We have to go. We have to fight back. But how?"

"One step at a time. First we have to get out of here. Lets go now while everyone is focused on Calmpaw." As they cautiously left, they dodged the entrance guards and were leaving. _I promise Calmpaw, we will avenge you._

As they neared the border, they were planning on where they were going. "Hey! What are you two doing this far from camp?" Lightheart and Arrowhead both spun around with claws unsheathed and fur bristling.

"Thundertail! Don't do that!" Arrowhead hissed.

"Besides what we are doing has nothing to do with you." Lightheart began but was surprised to see that Lilypaw was with him. "What are you two doing?" Lightheart countered.

"Lilypaw and I are leaving. We've had it with Wolfstar. He is a tyrant. What he did to Calmpaw is unforgiveable."

Lilypaw stepped up and said what they were all thinking. "All of us want revenge on him. If we want to take Wolfstar out, we have to work together. For now, we should leave." Everyone nodded and were thinking of ways to get rid of Wolfstar for the next two days.

They thought of every way they could get to Wolfstar with just the four of them. They decided they needed help. They wanted to take Wolfstar head on. "I know what we have to do. But it is going to be harder than taking on a fox with all paws tied." Arrowhead said. "We need an army of well trained cats." _Wofstar wanted power, he better know how to use it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of The Lost Clan. **

The sun was beginning to sink over the mountains. The four cats, who now wander in the forest they had called home, had escaped Wolfstar and his rogues. "Can you please tell me where were going?" Lilypaw asked, feeling irritated. "I feel like we are going in circles!"

"We might be for all we know." Thundertail replied feeling the same way as his clan mate

"so we have no idea where we are going!"

"Calm down, Lilypaw." Lightheart hissed. "if you keep yowling like a kit, all the prey and any enemies around are going to know we're here."

Arrowhead stepped in. "Both of you are right. Lilypaw, calm down. Lightheart, since your interested, you can have the pleasure of finding prey with Lilypaw."

Lightheart angrily twitched his tail. "fine, Lilypaw, let's go." and he spun around and left to hunt with Lilypaw.

"Was that the wisest thing to do?" Thundertail finally asked after he knew they couldn't hear him.

"Probably not." Arrowhead said while feeling like he did do something wrong. "We have to find an area to rest for tonight. Do you have any idea where we could stay, Thundertail?"

"Maybe there are some hollowed out roots in the trees."

They searched the biggest trees for a good place to sleep. Thundertail found a good space but it could only fit, maybe, 2 cats, so they kept searching.

"Arrowhead. I found a good tree with roots that come out of the ground. You could fit at least a whole patrol under the roots."

"Good. We just need to wait for Lightheart and Lilypaw now. I hope they are getting along."

Lilypaw was stalking Her second mouse._ Alright, here. I. GO!_ She launched herself at the mouse. The mouse didn't even know what happened before Lilypaw killed it easily.

"Lilypaw! Where are you?"_ Lightheart needs to use his nose more often_

"Over here!" Lightheart walked up to her with a large black bird dangling limp in his jaws.

"Nice catch, but I caught 2 mice." She Gloated.

"I have another one buried. Nice try though." He countered. "Come on, let's go find Arrowhead and Thundertail." He moved his head. "I smell them this way." _So much for criticizing him on not using his nose_ She thought gloomily.

When Lilypaw and Lightheart found Arrowhead and Thundertail, they dropped there prey in the beginning of a small fresh kill pile next to the roots.

"Where are you going?" Arrowhead asked Lightheart as he watched him head outside into the forest.

"I caught and buried another black bird. I'm going to go get it." He said as he left.

Lightheart returned and they had as much as they wanted. With everyone of them full, they fell asleep for the night.

Arrowhead felt a paw prodding him, he shrugged it off and stayed curled up. The paw came back except this time it clawed him. He heard a voice. "Get up you lazy fur ball! I will claw you again except harder!" He sat straight up and glared at Lilypaw.

"There is no need for clawing, to get me up!"

"Clearly!" Lilypaw countered with a hint of agitation in her voice.

Thundertail stepped in. "Come on you two. Lightheart is out scouting the area trying to find a way out of this forest. If we are going to start recruiting an army, we have to start somewhere."

Arrowhead and Lilypaw nodded. "So when he gets back, we choose a direction and hope we come across cats who are willing to help? We might need a better plan than that." Arrowhead meowed.

"It is the only plan we have now." Lilypaw said before Thundertail could.

"Change of plans for recruiting." Lightheart said as he returned. Arrowhead looked at Lilypaw. "There is a plain where the sun rises, just ahead of us. Left of here is a large twoleg place and it looks like there is a forest beyond. But it's very far away. To the right of here, there is a large thunderpath with a whole lot of monsters going by there. And then theres the way we came. I prefer to go the plains but there is probably more cats in twoleg place."

Arrowhead knew that non of them wanted to go to twoleg place. _desperate times call for desperate measures_

"I guess we know where we are going." Thundertail said trying to be confident. "To twoleg place."

They kept on padding until they reached the edge of the forest. Arrowhead stopped and thought, memories flooding into his head. He saw a kit leaving the forest heading into the twoleg place, not knowing where he was. Then a voice called him back "Arrowkit." he remembered it was steady. It didn't want him to go but it also sounded like it couldn't stop him. (Remember) He heard that same voice and it brought him back to senses.

"Come on. We have to go" Lightheart said while trying go nudge Arrowhead onward. "Stop sitting and move!"

Arrowhead moved just in time before Lightheart tried to tackle him. "Sorry, Lightheart." He apologized, trying to help him up.

"What happened? Why were you just sitting there?" Thundertail asked, already starting to the twoleg place with Lilypaw next to him.

"He just stopped and then he decided to move when he _knew_ I was about to tackle him!" Lightheart complained laying in a pile of leaves.

"It should have taught you a lesson." Arrowhead countered. Clearly amused. "Next time, don't try to tackle me."

Lightheart shot him a quick, sour glance then started to lick his pelt to try and clean it. Lilypaw yelled at them, "Hey! Stop grooming yourself, Lightheart, and hurry up!"

Lightheart flicked his ears in frustration. He couldnt stand to hear Lilypaw boss him around. As Arrowhead and Lightheart started walking toward Thundertail and Lilypaw, they both heard the bushes behind them rustle. Arrowhead and Lightheart had only a heart beat to get ready. Thundertail, Lightheart, Lilypaw, and Arrowhead heard a yowl, "Get them!"

Four cats appeared from behind the bushes and ran as fast as they could to Arrowhead and Lightheart. Both of their fur was on end and there claws were unsheathed. "Surround them!" the biggest one yowled. Arrowhead noticed he had only one eye, the other had a scar running down it, and he was almost a pure black tom. The other three were smaller than the tom. They surrounded Arrowhead and Lightheart, cutting them off from Thundertail and Lilypaw, who were racing toward there friends.

Arrowhead faked going left and launched himself right. A cream colored she-cat was waiting for him. She rolled him over and put both her paws on his chest and pinned Arrowhead with the help of the big tom. Thundertail rammed into a small but fast gray tom who was charging at Lightheart and was able to pin him down until he edged from his grasp. Lilypaw tried attacking the cream colored she-cat, but the black tom grabbed her by the scruff and threw her in the opposite direction. Lightheart struggled with a bark colored tom, who slashed at him and got him in the shoulder but Lightheart made him off balance and shoved him to the ground. Arrowhead tried using his hind claws to get the she-cat off of him but wasn't able too. She had the advantage. "Stop fighting!" the black tom yelled, while he put his unsheathed claw up to Arrowhead's throat. Arrowhead flailed his legs wildly but it was no use. Thundertail stopped slashing at the gray tom and looked at the big tom. Lilypaw regained balance and was ready to slash at the big tom. Her fur was fluffed and she had rage in her eyes. Lightheart growled and let the bark colored tom scramble away to the scarred black tom's side. The black tom spoke after the small gray tom rejoined him at his side. "My name is Core. Wolfstar demands that I kill you without hesitation."

"Then why don't you?" Thundertail asked, fur spiked and still ready to pounce on them.

"Because I don't like to kill someone without a name. But I know this cat is named Arrowhead." He looked straight at Arrowhead with his dark amber eyes. Arrowhead tried to fight back again but was still unsuccessful. "I could just kill him and then you." he said calmly, pointing his gaze to Lightheart.

Lightheart held his gaze. "If you lay your paw on Arrowhead, then I will tear your heart out and leave it for crow food!" Lilypaw growled.

"I would let me go. If I were you." Arrowhead barely said through the cream she-cats weight on his chest. "She means what she says."

Core let out an amused purr. Lilypaw shivered as he stared at her. Arrowhead caught Lightheart's gaze. Lightheart barely nodded at him. Then Thundertail quickly caught on by the small nod Arrowhead sent back. All the rogues were looking at Lilypaw and didn't notice the silent communication.

Lightheart and Thundertail launched themselves as fast as they could at Core and his cats. Core was stunned for a heart beat. That's all Thundertail and Lightheart needed. Thundertail barged through the Small gray tom and the bark colored tom and forced them back. Lightheart jumped over them and landed next to Core and the cream she-cat. He scratched the she-cat, which gave Arrowhead room to shove her off him. Lilypaw charged at Core, who slashed at Lightheart but missed. Lilypaw jumped on top of Core and tore at his back. Arrowhead scrambled to his paws and grabbed the bark colored tom who was attacking Thundertail. Lightheart ducked and dodged a blow from the cream she-cat. Lightheart ran his claws down her shoulder to her flanks. Blood on his claws. She fell over didn't get back up.

"I said I was going to tear your heart out and I meant it!" Lilypaw had blood all in her fur as she fought Core.

Core flung Lilypaw away. He was stunned. "Retreat! We will have revenge!" Core yowled. He limped over to the cream colored she-cat and carried her into the forest. Core took one last glance before he disappeared from their sight.

Arrowhead ran over to Lilypaw. Thundertail was panting with a bloody muzzle and Lightheart's ear was cut. Arrowhead had a small scratch on his flank from the bark colored tom. "Lilypaw!" Arrowhead yowled.

Lilypaw stood up, and stumbled. She was covered in blood. "Lilypaw, how can you still stand? Your hurt badly!" Thundertail said shocked.

"It's not my blood. It's Core's and that she-cat." she spat, still obviously enraged. "We will fight him again, I just know it. I'll be sure to finish him next time." After resting for a night and then hunting, they continued into twoleg place.

They met a couple of kittypets and loners in twoleg place. Some refused to listen and the ones that listened were too selfish to help.

"This is helpless!" yowled Lilypaw angrily. "They won't even tell us who to go to to get help! Bunch of lazy..."

Arrowhead was able to drown out her yowling. _I know I have been here before. I remember this place, but...it feels different_

"Arrowhead! Stop!" A large monster was heading straight for him. A brown, lightning fast blur threw Arrowhead across the thunderpath he stupidly walked across. He landed with a loud hit in some short grass blocked in by some smooth, long single stone attached to the thunderpath.

"Are you ok?" a fluffy grey she-cat was standing over him. "I think you snatched him up to quickly Spot."

Spot, a large brown tom with a white ear, replied, "If I had done it any slower, he would be roadkill. Are you trying to kill yourself? You just wandered into that monsters way!" He scolded.

Arrowhead was dizzy from the impact. "Arrowhead!" He knew that voice. Thundertail burst into a sprint leaving Lightheart and Lilypaw behind while they stood in awe that Arrowhead was just saved by a cat that lived twoleg place that fast.

Thundertail ran up and made sure Arrowhead was alright.

"I'm fine Thundertail. Thank you, Spot, was it?" Arrowhead said, scrambling to his paws.

"Good ears. I'm surprised your not in shock and actually paid attention to Princess." Spot commented.

"Hi! Im Princess! It's good to meet you." she said as she shoved her way in between Spot and Thundertail.

Lightheart and Lilypaw padded up to them, after checking the thunderpath, and introduced themselves.

"I'm Thundertail." Thundertail introduced himself to Spot and Princess.

"You must be Arrowhead." Spot said before Arrowhead had the chance to. "Come on, let's go. We will take you back to our place so you can rest."

"That would be nice." Lightheart accepted.

Spot and Princess led the clan cats back to the ally they lived in. "I would like you all to meet Brute, the black tom with the scar all the way down his back, his brother Crow, the grayish black tom, Snow, the pure white she cat over there, and Flower, the ginger she cat next to Snow."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Arrowhead said bowing his head to them. "And thanks again, Spot. If you weren't there, I would be dead."

"Don't just walk out onto a thunderpath unless you want to die." Spot said half amused, half serious. "Do you four know how to hunt in this area?"

All four cats looked at each other. Spot knew the answer. "Alright, You wouldn't last a moon here. So we're going to teach you. You four will need to know how to hunt here."

"When do we start?" Lilypaw asked eagerly.

"Right now." Spot answered happily. "Bruise, take Crow and teach Lightheart and Thundertail how to hunt in the alleys. I will take Arrowhead and Lilypaw to the sky tower and teach them how to hunt in populated areas. Princess, take Snow and Flower and get some more prey." Princess nodded. "Alright let's go." Spot turned around and went out into the open. Arrowhead and Lilypaw followed.

"You two see the large Tower ahead?" they nodded. "It's called sky tower for a reason. Twolegs go in and out of that place like there was free prey there for them. Twolegs are everywhere near there and that's exactly where we are headed."

Arrowhead and Lilypaw looked at each other with uncertain faces, but followed Spot to the sky tower. "How many twolegs do you think go in and out regularly?" Lilypaw asked, trying to sound confident.

"Starting to have second thoughts?" Spot asked turning into an alley and then going back out into the open. Both of them followed.

"No!" She growled. "I just want to know what were getting ourselves into."

Spot stopped and looked straight at her. "There are more twolegs around the sky tower than probably the twolegs outside this place." He explained calmly. He turned around and kept on walking into and out of alleys.

"So sky tower is like the heart of the twolegs?" She asked in awe, not trying to sound scared or frightened.

"You could think of it that way, yes. It the center of there territory, from my point of view." he went into another alley when he suddenly stopped at the edge and looked out into the open. They had arrived at the sky tower. Twolegs were going in and out and monsters were everywhere, both sleeping and awake.

"It's HUGE!" Lilypaw looked straight up.

"It looks like it goes above the clouds!" Arrowhead exclaimed, pointing his gaze in the same direction. "If this isn't the heart of them, I don't know what is! The monsters make more noise here than anywhere else! How are we going to hunt in this place? We can barely hear ourselves, let alone a mouse in the rock!"

"Your ears will get used to it. As for hunting, you need to use your eyes, not so much your nose and your ears." Spot instructed. "You can some times find a mouse hole in the side of twoleg houses."

"Wait, so, twolegs house mice? That's odd." Lilypaw commented.

"Split up and find a small hole close to the ground." Spot said turning away from sky tower and started searching the wall he just padded next to. "Here's one!" He called.

Lilypaw and Arrowhead padded over and looked. It was a small hole that you could stick a paw through. "You have two options of getting the mouse out of his hole: one- find the other side of the hole. One of you will yowl as loud as possible into the hole and scare him out then, hopefully, the mouse will run right into your paws. Or you could just sit and wait for the mouse to come out."

Arrowhead asked, "How do you know if the mouse is in there, or if this is even a mouse hole?"

"It helps to find a mouse out in the open first, and if you fail at catching it, then follow it to it's hole. You could also search the area and look for signs of mice. Or you could just yowl as loud as possible in every hole you find." Spot joked. "Might find a nest of mice."

"So how do you get to the other side of this twoleg nest?" Lilypaw asked.

"Arrowhead, stay here. Lilypaw, come with me." Spot was cautious going out into the open. Lilypaw followed him.

It wasn't long before Spot returned. "Lilypaw found the other side of the mouse hole. I told her to stay ready. Alright, yowl as loud as you can into the hole." Spot instructed.

Arrowhead bent over, to where his muzzle was almost inside the hole. He took one deep breath in and let out his loudest yowl he ever let out. "Hopefully your friend caught the mouse that was in there. Lets go."

Spot led him out the way he came. "I did it! I caught a mouse!" Arrowhead could hear her triumphant yowl from around the corner. _Spot was right, your ears do get used to the noise the monsters make_

"I see that you caught your first mouse in twoleg place. Good job." Spot congratulated.

"Where do we go from here?" Lilypaw asked feeling proud that she caught her first mouse in twoleg place.

"We hunt. Unless you want to try twoleg food, that's about all twolegs have to offer forest cats."

"I don't want to try twoleg food. Let's hunt for mice." Said Arrowhead.

They checked many holes in the side of the nests. Arrowhead and Lilypaw got used to using the environment to their advantage in hunting. They managed to escape from twolegs that spotted them, twice.

They returned with three mice. Spot congratulated them on their effort and ability to work as a team. Lightheart and Thundertail returned with two mice and Bruise was impressed that they knew how to stalk their prey so well. Princess, Snow and Flower returned with two more mice. A nice meal for all of them.

"Our guests get first pick." Spot declared.

"Thank you, for everything." Thundertail said. He found the mouse he caught. They all gathered around and told their stories of how they caught their mice.

"So, why are you here?" Crow asked casually.

"Well." Lightheart began to start and then glanced at Thundertail.

"we are trying..." Arrowhead started but didn't finish. He didn't know how to put it.

"They deserve to know." Lilypaw said. "They saved Arrowhead's life, taught us how to hunt, and are giving us a place to sleep. And they might help us." Thundertail agreed, along with Arrowhead.

Lightheart continued, and told the story from when Wolfstar killed Froststar there leader before Wolfstar. He told them how Wolfstar killed Calmpaw and how no one lifted a paw to help in fear of being next. He told them how they were attacked at the area where the forest meets twoleg place. Lightheart finished off saying that they needed help raising an army to help fight Wolfstar and save their clan.

When Lightheart finished the twoleg place looked at each other. "Looks like you four have been through a lot." Flower commented.

"I say we help them." Snow was the first to contribute. Flower followed, then Crow.

"I'm in as well." Bruise finally came to his decision. Princess decided to help them as well.

Spot looked at all of them. And then began by saying, "There are some rumors of wild cats like yourself, just on the other side of this twoleg place, that live around a whole lake, except, there are four clans. A clan that lives on the plains and hilly area, known as Windclan, where the wind blows hard. A clan that lives on the river, known as Riverclan. A clan that lives in a thick forest, known as Thunderclan. And a clan that also lives in a forest but shrouded with pine trees and mystery, known as Shadowclan." Spot said. "If you truly are who you say you are, then find them and get at least one clan to help you. If you can get their help, not only will you have their support, but you will also have mine. If you can't, then find another cat to help you."

Arrowhead let out an amused purr. _He wants to test us, alright then_ "Spot, you have done more than help us. We'll do it." Every cat was surprised at what Arrowhead just said.

"Are you crazy?" Lilypaw blurted out. "Who knows how big the clans are! Not to mention how violent they are!"

"I'm not letting an opportunity pass, we need their skill. Spot is fast not to mention the others, we need good fighters. It's the only option we have. I'm going." Arrowhead said firmly.

"I'm going to." Said Lightheart "I'm not letting you take all the fun."

Thundertail jumped to his paws. "I'm not being left behind either."

Lilypaw was about to object but couldn't think of anything to say. "Fine, I'm in." She finally said. "But I still think this is a bad idea."

"Spot, you better be ready to feed a lot of cats." Arrowhead said looking straight at him.

"I will." Spot held his gaze.

They rested with the twoleg cats for the night.

The next morning came along with a paw in Arrowhead side and Lilypaw's voice. _Another typical morning_ Arrowhead thought to himself. Spot and his friends escorted them to the edge of twoleg place. "Good luck." Spot said as they started walking away. "We better see you again!" All the twoleg cats shouted goodby.

"Goodby. Thanks you for everything." Thundertail said over his shoulder. Thundertail padded next to Arrowhead. "Do you think we can do this?"

Arrowhead said, "It's our best bet. We have to be careful."

Lightheart and Lilypaw padded on the other side of him. Lightheart asked, "What if the clans don't hear us out?"

"Then we make them listen." Lilypaw said, still upset about getting dragged into this.

"Thats exactly what we have to do if it comes down to it." Arrowhead said. _please don't let it come down to that_ They neared the edge of the forest and decided to hunt and rest before heading out into the unknown.

The next morning, they were more cautious going into the forest which broke away to be plains and hills. The wind was blowing hard, making it hard to explore. "Windclan territory." Lightheart said. They scented a strong scent of cat, though they couldn't see any. The clan cats were on edge the whole time they traveled through the plains. The wind kept tugging on their fur the wrong way.

The sun was setting, and the clan cats were all tired from searching for this clan. They found some bushes that formed to make a circle and is where they decided to stay for the night. Lilypaw made an entrance that was easy to enter and exit.

"Does anyone else notice were being watched?" Arrowhead whispered to them.

"I was beginning to think I was the only one who noticed." Lilypaw said normally. "How many do you think?" she twitched her ears to the bushes. It still had some areas that needed to be worked on. But they knew what she meant.

They knew that there were many cats around them. _How are we going to get them to come out and not attack us?_ Lightheart noticed his gaze. He gave a small nod to Arrowhead. "Are you guys going to walk in through the entrance we made or try and hide?" Lightheart asked out loud.

Everything got real quiet. The four cats waited and listened. Thundertail was padding out from the bushes to try and find them when they burst through the entrance that Lilypaw made for the bushes and completely destroyed it. The Windclan cats encircled the four cats but didn't attack. Lilypaw was furious about the entrance and her fur was fluffed out. Every cat looked ready to fight.

A large golden she cat padded up to Lightheart. He held her gaze with determination.

"What are you doing on Windclan Territory?" the golden she cat asked.

Lightheart replied, "Lilypaw worked hard on the ent-" he was cut off.

"Intruders! Your here to take our territory and steal our prey!" She spat.

"Let us explain!" Lightheart almost hissed but was able to stop himself. "Who leads Windclan? We will explain it to them."

"You will explain it to me right here." she hissed.

"Are you saying that your the leader of this band of cats? I'm looking for a "clan" of cats." Lightheart provoked. He wanted an answer, and he knew he wasn't going to get it by being nice.

Everyone was waiting for her to answer. "You are in no position to ask questions, I will not stand aside and let Windclan be insulted. You will answer me!."

Lightheart couldn't help but have fun in aggravating this cat. "I think I am." he said calmly. He sat down and curled his tail around his front paws. "If I said something insulting to Windclan, then the cats from Windclan would come to it's defense. If I said something insulting to you, then how many cats would come to your defense? Flea pelt!"

All of the Windclan cats let out furious hisses and threats. "So you are the leader." Lightheart said with the sound of victory in his voice.

The she cat replied with disgust, "I am. My name is Foxstar, the leader of Windclan. Now, I want your story of why your here."

"We made a bet." Arrowhead said with a hint of amusement at Lightheart while padding up to stand beside him.

Foxstar was getting agrivated now. "Is that it? Don't try to lie unless you want to be torn to shreds!" All of her cats got tense, they were ready to fight.

Thundertail answered, glaring at Arrowhead and Lightheart, "You have to hear all of it to understand it. We come from a clan far from here." After he said clan, Foxstar was about ready to order cats to attack. "Wait!" Thundertail yowled. "You wanted the full story, how can we do that at the first mention that we are from a clan?" He continued and told her the story.

Foxstar was on edge, the entire time. "So let me get this straight, your here to ask for help and your trying to raise an army. Do you honestly think I plan to fall for that? That story barely makes sense."

"The twoleg place cats seemed to understand." Lilypaw commented.

"The kittypets? They have bees in their brains." she spat back at her comment.

Lilypaw defended her twoleg place friends. "At least they have something in their heads."

"Get out of our territory!" She hissed. "We are going to escort you out."

As they neared the border, Lilypaw asked, "Why won't you help us?"

"You need to train your apprentice to not ask questions. Our apprentices know when to talk and when to be quiet." Foxstar both hissed and gloated.

"So I guess the warriors are trained by your apprentices? Is that why they can't keep from saying or doing something? Where does that leave you then?" Lilypaw countered with a sharp glare at Foxstar.

Foxstar was nose to nose with Lilypaw now. "Speak again, and I will tear your ears off." she hissed furiously.

"You don't seem like a good leader. Getting all worked up over one apprentice." Lilypaw hissed back. They both had gotten to the point that nothing was going to stop one from killing the other.

"Ok now, there is no need for a fight." Thundertail stepped in-between them.

"No, I want to fight her!" Lilypaw growled.

"I accept." Foxstar growled back. "No one is allowed to interfere! I'll end this quickly." And then she attacked Lilypaw.

"Lilypaw!" Thundertail shouted. "Don't fight!" But he was too late. Foxstar and Lilypaw were already Clawing each other to shreds. Arrowhead and Lightheart just watched Lilypaw and Foxstar clawing each other to shreds. _I have to admit, Lilypaw knows how to aggravate someone_ Arrowhead thought.

Foxstar was able to slash Lilypaw's muzzle but Lilypaw got her all the way down her back. Foxstar hissed as pain seared through her. Every cat was wide eyed. They were watching their leader being opposed by an apprentice. Lilypaw was holding her ground. For every scratch and gash that Lilypaw got, she gave it back to Foxstar. They were not going to give up. Both of them were bleeding badly. Lilypaw got pinned down for a heart beat, but kicked out with her back leg and made Foxstar off balance. She used that chance to get a couple of blows on Foxstar. Lilypaw and Foxstar were covered in blood. _I remember this part of Lilypaw before, back when Core and his cats were about to kill me_ Arrowhead thought. _She refuses to be pushed around_ Foxstar threw Lilypaw as hard as she could. The impact took Lilypaw's breath away and she blacked out.

Foxstar stood over Lilypaw. "How? Who are these cats, their apprentice almost killed..." Foxstar whispered to herself, panting.

"Lilypaw!" the three cats yowled as they ran to check on Lilypaw. _Please don't let her be dead!_ Arrowhead thought.

Lightheart looked at Foxstar. "We will leave now. You win." They all felt beaten, but Lilypaw took the pain.

"Get out of here." Foxstar was barely able speak. She almost collapsed but was supported by one of her warriors and she limped away.

"We have to get Lilypaw out of here." Arrowhead said.

"I'll go find a good spot." Lightheart volunteered, and then bolted down a hill.

"Thundertail, we need to follow him. Help me carry Lilypaw." Arrowhead instructed. Thundertail nodded and together they picked her up in between them. Her body was limp, covered in blood and she was breathing heavily. _at least she is still alive_

Lightheart found a spot by a river where they were going to rest. There were some trees that gave them cover. They took cover next to the tree nearest the river. Thundertail and Arrowhead had carried Lilypaw to the area and set her down there. Her breathing was heavy and her wounds were still bleeding. Lightheart found some cobwebs and did what he remembered Threeleg did while he was badly injured after the rogues attacked. He put the cobwebs on her wounds to try and stop the bleeding. "Can you two go and find something to eat? Lilypaw will need it." Lightheart said, his paws covered in blood. "Also get more cobwebs while you're gone!" He yelled while they went to hunt for prey.

"We need to split up, but be careful." Thundertail said. Arrowhead nodded.

"Also be on the look out for Windclan or any other clans." Arrowhead added. He watched Thundertail disappear behind some bushes before he turned to go hunt. Arrowhead opened his mouth. _There_ He still smelled the scent of cats everywhere, but managed to spot a rabbit. He got into a hunter crouch and snuck up on it. The rabbit had no chance to even escape. _nice and easy_ he buried the rabbit and opened his mouth again. "That isn't Windclan I smell. It's different." He mumbled to himself. _I have to get back to Lightheart_ He dug up his rabbit and followed his scent back to where they decided to stay for the night.

"Aaahhh!" Thundertail shrieked as he almost ran straight into Arrowhead, dropping the two mice he caught. "Watch where your going Arrowhead! I almost took you as a threat."

"Sorry, but I think we are on another clan's territory."

"I think so too. I followed the river and it leads to the lake the four clans are said to surround. It also has an island just off shore. Come on we have to tell Lightheart."Arrowhead nodded.

They headed back to where Lightheart and Lilypaw were. "Arrowhead, Thundertail. Glad you two are back." Lightheart heard their argument as they approached. He was crunching borage leaves to put on Lilypaw's wounds. "Did you two catch anything?"

Thundertail answered, "Yes, and one other thing. I think we are in another clan's territory. There's a different scent here. And I also found out that this river leads to a lake with an island just off shore. I think it's _the_ lake."

"So, are we going to leave?" Both of them nodded. "Lilypaw is not traveling in this condition." Lightheart said firmly. "I don't think she will make it unless we have a real medicine cat look at her."

"We can't go back to Windclan, unless we want a fight. We don't even know where their camp is." Said Arrowhead. "I guess we could-." He was about finish when he heard something moving outside. He glanced at Thundertail. He heard it as well. "Looks like we've been found. Think it's Windclan?" Thundertail shook his head. Arrowhead guessed it was a different clan. But it didn't smell like a whole bunch of cats were surrounding them. "Investigate?" Arrowhead asked.

"Let's." Thundertail said with a growl. "Lightheart, Stay here with Lilypaw." Lightheart nodded.

As Thundertail and Arrowhead padded into the open, Arrowhead shouted, "I know your there! We don't want any trouble. We need help. Our friend is hurt. She needs a medicine cat."

At this, a ginger colored tom walked out and confronted them. "Where is the cat that is wounded?" The strange cat asked.

Thundertail and Arrowhead looked at each other with puzzled faces._ why did this cat just decide to show up?_ "Over here." Arrowhead showed him the way. Thundertail followed, listening to find out if there were any more cats.

As they entered Lightheart turned to see who was coming. "Who's this?" Lightheart asked curiously.

"He's-" Thundertail couldn't answer. He turned to the stranger. "Who are you?" He asked the tom.

"I'm the cat with the skills you are looking for." He padded over to Lilypaw and started to inspect her.

Lightheart stepped aside but closely watched him. "I'm the medicine cat of Riverclan. My name is Ripplewave." He answered plainly.

"Riverclan? The clan that lives on the rivers? Is your camp near here? Could you please let me talk to who is in charge?" Arrowhead barraged him with questions.

"First," Ripplewave answered. "who are you? You can explain why you are here to Bigstar, later." he said while patching up Lilypaw who still lie unconscious.

Thundertail introduced them. "I'm Thundertail. This is Arrowhead." Arrowhead bowed respectfully. "This is Lightheart." Lightheart just looked at him in suspicion. "And that's Lilypaw."

"You all have Warrior names, except for this apprentice. What clan are you from? Iv never seen you four at gatherings."

"We're from Echoclan." Lightheart said. "We live far away from here."

"How did Lilypaw get these wounds?" Ripplewave asked.

"She challenged Foxstar of Windclan to a battle." Arrowhead also included that she held her own until Foxstar threw her and knocked her out.

"So, the unshakeable leader gets shaken." Ripplewave mumbled to himself. "You can explain why you were there in the first place later. Can you carry her to our camp? It's not far." Thundertail and Arrowhead nodded. They carried her unconscious body. They followed Ripplewave to the river. The river looked beautiful with half a moon on its surface. Ripplewave turned and went upstream to where a whole bunch of rivers met. Ripplewave was right, It wasn't very far.

When they entered Riverclan's camp, all eyes were on them. Arrowhead heard whispers. "Who are these cats? Why are they carrying a dead cat?"

Arrowhead didn't like the way they said "dead cat". "She's not dead!" He hissed at them.

"Ripplewave, who are these cats that you brought into camp?" Bigstar asked. He was indeed a big tom. He was all black with white spots everywhere.

"Bigstar, these cats have come from Windclan territory. One of them is wounded from fighting Foxstar and needs a full medicine cat to survive." Bigstar looked at Lilypaw, who looked lifeless in between Arrowhead and Thundertail, and then the rest of them.

"Go ahead, but one of them is to stay here and explain why they are here." He finally said.

"I'll do it." Arrowhead accepted. He let his support on Lilypaw ease off so he could trade off with Lightheart.

Ripplewave showed Thundertail and Lightheart to the medicine cat's den.

Bigstar and Arrowhead watched them go. Cats were making a huge circle around Arrowhead and Bigstar.

"All right, let's start off with our names, I am Bigstar. Leader of Riverclan." The circle of Riverclan cats boomed with his name as his clan mates said his name over and over again. Bigstar silenced them by raising his tail up. "Who are you?"

_He wants to know everything about me and my friends. I have to trust him_ Arrowhead responded, a little intimidated, not because all eyes were on him but because Bigstar had all control in the camp. "I am Arrowhead of Echoclan. I'm hear to look for help."

Bigstar just stood there expressionless but pushed onward. "Your friend will be fine. Ripplewave is a great medicine cat."

"Not so much with that. We need help with raising an army, or at least some cats to help drive out some rogues. Our Clan, our home, was taken from us by a cat who is willing to kill kits and queens to gain power, though I don't know his motives. " Arrowhead told him what happened to Calmpaw and everything else from making the bet with the twoleg place cats and Lilypaw's fight with Foxstar.

"So you need a whole army of cats that know how to fight, right? Considering what happened to your friend Lilypaw, your clan must know how to fight."

Arrowhead thought of what Ripplewave said back by the river. "Why do you and Ripplewave think highly of Foxstar?" Bigstar just stood their in the center of the circle of cats, staring staight at Arrowhead with an intense gaze.

"Foxstar has always led her clan well. She always knew when to fight and when to ambush. She never ran. She is one of the best fighters the forest has ever known. To say you survived against Foxstar should automatically say you have the skill of a senior warrior."

Arrowhead looked at the medicine cat's den through the quiet crowd. _the skill of a senior warrior_ "Anyone who can stand their ground against Foxstar is always welcomed into my clan! I can't wait until the next gathering!" He let out a loud purr. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want. I'm even going to let you join the clan if you want to." There were several howls of protest. Bigstar stood and looked around. The yowls quit and Bigstar sat back down.

Arrowhead couldn't understand this cat. He hasn't known him but a couple of heartbeats. "Bigstar, I thank you. But I can't join another clan. I might be able to help while we stay and learn your ways, but I have to stay loyal to my clan. I won't abandon them to Wolfstar." Bigstar nodded.

A heart beat later, Bigstar stood and proclaimed, "Arrowhead of Echoclan, I have heard and seen enough. You know what you have to do. You are fighting and you want to save your clan. Will you let us help you in your fight?"

Arrowhead stood their, surprised and amazed, mouth open, staring at this large black tom in front of him. _What is wrong with this cat!_ He forced his head to move, nodding. "Then it's settled, we will fight with you." The yowls of protests were louder than before, but Bigstar handled it professionally, like he has done it many times before.

"Alright, Stoneshade! Get some night patrols together." The crowd broke up and formed little groups that talked with each other. They didn't sound happy with the quick decisions Bigstar had just made.

Arrowhead started for medicine cat's den. Bigstar caught up with him. "I don't know why, but, your different from most cats. When you spoke to me, you were firm. You looked intimidated, but you didn't sound it."

They padded to the entrance of the medicine cat's den. Arrowhead turned to Bigstar. "It's only the first night we met, how is it that you trust me and my friends?"

"How is it that you trust _me_ already?" Bigstar countered.

"You and your clan are saving Lilypaw and you are planning on fighting with us. Also, i mean no disrespect, but you are the craziest cat i have ever had the pleasure to know." Arrowhead finished and went inside the den.

"We got their support!" Thundertail gave a triumphant yowl as Arrowhead came into the den.

Arrowhead was confused, "How did you know?"

Ripplewave answered, "Word travels fast."

"Looks like were staying for a while." Lightheart commented, obviously not very happy with it.

Lilypaw let out a low moan. She was finally waking up. She tried jumping up when she saw Ripplewave standing above her, but he stopped her. "Who are you?" She was barely able to speak and she ached all over.

"Lilypaw!" all three cats yowled happily at the same time.

Ripplewave stepped back to let them see her. They all rushed at her but he intercepted them. "Not until she is better." He told them. "My name is Ripplewave." he said turning back to Lilypaw.

She sounded weak, but her breathing was better. "Where...Where are we?"

"Welcome to Riverclan's camp." Ripplewave replied. "You need to rest for a while. Foxstar hurt you very badly."

"Foxstar." Arrowhead saw the fire in her eyes as she said the name.

"Don't worry, you gave her a beating she won't ever forget." Arrowhead said quickly before her anger flared again. _Once she starts, she doesn't quit_

"Alright back to sleep. You three can sleep in the extra den next to this one." Ripplewave said moving them all out of his den. Lilypaw fell back asleep when they got kicked out of Ripplewave's den.

When the three of them were all settled into their nests, Lightheart asked, "So what did Bigstar say? Other than we have his help?"

Arrowhead curled up in his nest. "He is completely crazy. Im surprised he is leader." he started to drift off. He fell asleep with the sound of water in the background of his thoughts. Thundertail and Lightheart looked at each other silently with confused expressions before they fell asleep.

The sun was overhead when Arrowhead woke up. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Arrowhead screeched as he jumped out of his nest, his fur on end.

Thundertail woke up his fur on end as well. "Great Starclan! What happened?"

Arrowhead's heart was beating faster than it ever has. "Your crazy!" He hissed at Bigstar. "Did I have to wake up with you staring straight at me?"

Bigstar just laughed. "No but I thought it would wake you up quickly. It's sunhigh. Besides, Lightheart told me to do it."

Arrowhead peered outside of the den, his heart still racing. Bigstar was next to him. Thundertail stretched before he joined them at the entrance. "Where is that fur ball!" Arrowhead growled, "I'll get him back for this!"

Arrowhead looked around. Cats were laughing at him! He heard their comments. "Did you here how loud he screeched? Bigstar did it way to well this time." _This time!_

Bigstar was still laughing. "Every cat in this clan knows if you don't get up before sunhigh and report in, then they get a little surprise. And My deputy, Stoneshade, sent Lightheart on patrol since he decided to get out of his nest before sunhigh so that he didn't have to wake up scared."

"And you couldn't have warned me last night?" Arrowhead hissed at him, still angry.

Thundertail didn't really feel like getting into this problem. "I'm going to go check on Lilypaw." and he quickly went inside the medicine cat's den.

"Go ask Stoneshade what patrol Lightheart went on." Bigstar recommended.

Arrowhead found the dark brown tom over at the warrior den entrance. "Stoneshade!" Arrowhead called out.

Stoneshade turned a little confused, he didn't know that voice. "Oh! Your..." He paused for a second. "Arrowhead! That's what your name is, right?"

"Yes. I need to know what patrol Lightheart went on." He said, trying to rush the words.

"Uh, he went with Sparklepelt's patrol. I think near the Shadowclan border." He said, trying to remember.

"Thank you!" Arrowhead shouted over his shoulder. He ran out of the entrance only to skid to a stop. _I don't know where I'm going!_ Arrowhead walked back into camp with an annoyed expression. He noticed a silver she-cat near the apprentices den looking at him. _she might know something_ He trotted over to her. "Hi. Which way is the Shadowclan border?"

She looked at him curiously. "If you don't already know where the border is, you would walk right over it and get yourself killed."

"Let me worry about that. Which way is the Shadowclan border?" He asked quickly.

"Fine. I'll have to show you. Don't fall behind." She sprinted to the exit and burst out of the entrance. Arrowhead followed, keeping pace._ she's fast_

Arrowhead was now sprinting next to the silver cat. "I still don't know your name."

"But I know yours." She breathed heavily. She slowed down to a walk. Arrowhead was still next to her.

"So where's the border?" He walked ahead about a fox length past a small bush.

"I would come back." she said plainly. "The border is the bush you just past. Your on Shadowclan territory."

Arrowhead jumped back across the border and looked across into Shadowclan territory. "Thanks for the warning." He said as he turned around. "Hey! Where did you go?" The she-cat wasn't there. _where did she go? Talk about rude_ Arrowhead tried to scent where she went but the scent of Shadowclan was interfering. He started walking away from the border, trying to remember which way he came. _I was moving to fast, I can barely remember which way I came_ He kept on walking. _I don't remember this bush. I'm lost_ he thought gloomily.

The sun was going down. _Where is the camp!_ Arrowhead smelled the area. _I got something! Finally!_ Arrowhead followed the scent trail back to camp.

Lightheart was in the center of camp with Stoneshade and Thundertail when he entered. "Arrowhead! We were about to send a patrol out to find you. What happened? No one has seen you since sunhigh." Lightheart asked concerned.

Arrowhead padded up to them and growled, "I'm fine. Stoneshade, I am looking for a silver she-cat. I want to know her name."

Stoneshade thought for a heart beat. "You must be talking about Brightleap."

"Brightleap." Arrowhead repeated. "Where is she?"

"I saw her walk into the Warriors den last." Stoneshade flicked his ears to the den.

"Thanks." Arrowhead stalked over to the den. He was at the entrance now. "Brightleap!" He yowled. The she-cat came out. Thundertail kept an eye on Arrowhead. Lightheart and Stoneshade were still talking like nothing important was happening. "How could you just abandon me at the border? You didn't even give me your name."

"You know it now." she said plainly. " You have anything useful to say?"

Arrowhead, glared at her and stalked to the medicine cat's den. _That cat is INFURIATING_ he decided to try and block what just happened out. _Lilypaw is probably asleep, one way to find out_

"How come I can't go outside?" Lilypaw complained. "I'm fine now."

"Lilypaw, you need to rest. I don't want you passing out when I'm taking care of you." Ripplewave said adamantly.

Arrowhead walked in. "What's going on?" He asked looking at Lilypaw then at Ripplewave.

"Ripplewave won't let me go outside! He says I have to stay here." Lilypaw answered.

"Your still recovering." Ripplewave told her. He was starting to get irritated but did not show it. Lilypaw looked at Arrowhead like he was supposed to say something.

"I have to agree with Ripplewave, Lilypaw. Can she come out of your den tomorrow?" Arrowhead asked.

"Alright. But only for a while." Ripplewave answered. Lilypaw almost jumped out of her nest but Ripplewave gave her a hard look.

Arrowhead left and went outside. The sunset was bright. "The sunsets are not usually this bright." Arrowhead turned his head to find Bigstar coming towards him. "I have heard you went missing for the whole day. You caused quite a commotion."

"It's all _her_ fault." Arrowhead growled.

"Who?" Bigstar asked curiously.

"Brightleap. She said she would take me to the Shadowclan border and then she just abandoned me."

"Good to know your making friends."

Arrowhead looked confused. "Friends don't leave each other in places that they have never been to." He complained.

Bigstar purred. He was clearly amused. "Brightleap is a cat who likes to race. She is the fastest cat I know. Besides, she is my most trusted friend."

"But she seemed really slow. She looked really tired when we arrived at the border."

"She tricked you. You let your guard down. And she took that opportunity." He purred.

"Well, that's not going to happen again." Arrowhead promised. He looked at the moon which barely showed in the sunset light. "It's almost a full moon. Another two nights."

"The time of the gathering. Why don't you four come with us?"

"Can we? I thought it was for clan cats only."

Bigstar persisted. "You come from Echoclan. You and your friends _are_ clan cats."

"We are cats from a lost clan, guided by a tyrant." Arrowhead remembered when the clan was led by Froststar. _Will we be able to bring the clan back to what it was_ He thought to himself. Bigstar knew there had to be something more to Arrowhead and Wolfstar. Something deeper.

"I might be able to persuade the other leaders to help." Bigstar offered.

"Can you?" Arrowhead asked, hopefully.

"I'll try." Bigstar finished and then went to talk to Stoneshade who was still talking to Lightheart and Thundertail.

Arrowhead decided to go to their den. _nothing for me to do now_ He curled up into his nest and fell asleep almost instantly. Arrowhead was launched from blackness into a forest. _This is Echoclan! I'm home! But where is everybody else?_ He made his way cautiously through the misty forest. _Why is it so dark?_ He thought to himself. He found the entrance into the camp which was broken. _What happened?_ The camp was deserted, but he heard a soft whisper coming from the leader's den. He went to the den and peered in. He saw her, lying on the ground. "Froststar!" He Yowled.

She got up and looked at him. "Wolves separated are wolves that will die."

Arrowhead knew she was talking about Wolfstar. Arrowhead asked, "Why are you the only one here? Where did the clan go?"

She answered. "You are seeing the future, Echoclan will die."

Arrowhead looked shocked at the cat in front of him. "Then why are we fighting? Why have me and the others come so far?"

"Wolfstar is invincible. He can't be stopped. He will target the clans next. He will kill them all." She whispered, afraid someone was listening.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Arrowhead stepped inside the den.

"Are you not listening? You can't beat him. This future can't be changed."

Arrowhead couldn't believe this. "No! You told me that the future is what you make it! No cat is immortal! You have been lied to! This future is not real, I'll make sure of it!" He shouted. Froststar was afraid. They both heard something coming. Arrowhead stood and faced it head on. He didn't see what was coming, but something was coming. He fought as hard as he could. The shadows almost swallowed him, but Froststar didn't allow that. She grabbed Arrowhead by the scruff and threw him out of harms way.

The shadows grabbed Froststar. "Arrowhead," She said. He looked into her eyes. He saw a fire relighted. "I know you want to kill Wolfstar, but you need nine lives to do that." The shadows pulled at her harder. She didn't struggle away but she refused to be moved. "You must become leader of Echoclan and restore it." She couldn't resist the darkness any longer. "You must become Arrowstar!" She yowled as the ground beneath her turned into darkness and she was pulled under.

"Froststar!" Arrowhead yowled. The shadows weren't done yet. They came for him next. He backed up as they came slowly forward. "Help!" He yowled. Nothing answered him. He was alone with darkness creeping up on him. He felt the ground beneath him turn black. He struggled but couldn't move. _I'm not giving up!_ he struggled harder but nothing worked. His head was still above ground but he was still sinking into darkness. His muzzle was sinking under, he took his last breath before he felt nothing. He couldn't move or breath.

"Arrowhead!" He knew that voice. He Could barely hear it.

"Mom!" Arrowhead cried out.

"Wake up! Arrowhead!" His father's voice sounded familiar but he couldn't remember him. He knew something was happening to him. But he didn't know what.

"Arrowhead," He heard this soft voice in the darkness loud and clear. "This isn't your dream. It's a trap to get your memories. You can't let Wolfstar have them."

At the mention of Wolfstar's name, Arrowhead snapped awake, taking deep breaths, and stunned. The sun was just barely on the horizon. Arrowhead couldn't stay in his nest. He felt as if he to go to the forest. Something was calling him. He lightly stepped over Thundertail who rolled out his bed while they were asleep. Arrowhead padded out of the den and across camp to the entrance. _I don't know where I'm supposed to go_ he thought to himself as he Left camp and turned in a random direction. He eventually found lone river and followed it downstream. He pushed his way past some bushes and found the island Thundertail was talking about. _How is a cat supposed to get to it?_ He still followed the river down to the island. When the river ran into the lake he followed the shore. The lake looked red as the early sunlight hit the surface.

He found out that there is a way to get to the island without swimming. _How did this tree fall over so perfectly to form a bridge?_ He went across the tree to the island. He almost fell in the lake, but hauled himself back up. After he was safely across, he pushed his way past some bushes to find a clearing on the other side. On the far side of the clearing stood a great tree. _Was it this that brought me here?_

"No, it wasn't the tree." Arrowhead knew that voice. He turned around slowly.

"Calmpaw? Why are you here?" Arrowhead asked shocked to find Calmpaw here.

"You were wondering why you came here, I called you here. I need to tell you that you survived something worse than a horde of badgers. An old technique that was abandoned long ago because it is deadly. Cats from Starclan use it walk in cat's dreams. Wolfstar has been taught how to use it. He doesn't know everything about it but he can use it just enough to get what he wants."

"Why did he come after me? What did he do to me?"

"It could be because of your parents that he came after you. As for what he did," Calmpaw paused. "He tried stealing your memories. He wants to know where you four are and what you all are doing."

"My memories? That's impossible he can't steal memories. No one can."

"He can."

"What about the _Thing_ that attacked me and Froststar?"

"It was darkness. There is really no other way to describe it, other than Wolfstar commanded it. But the fact that you survived your dream ensures me that you can beat Wolfstar. Arrowhead, I could only do so much against Wolfstar that day, I understand why no one lifted a paw. But I will have my revenge. Froststar and I will be with you durning the battle."

"Froststar said that I had to become leader to kill Wolfstar. Why? I don't want to be leader."

"Froststar wants to ensure that you win." Calmpaw turned away and began to fade.

"Wait! Is Echoclan still alive? Has Wolfstar gained more power?"

"Wolfstar has more rogues than when you left, and Echoclan is growing weaker, but it is still alive." And then Calmpaw left. Arrowhead stared at the great tree.

The sun was now beginning to rise. Arrowhead didn't want to worry anyone, so he started back for camp. He followed his scent back to camp. His mind whirled with the fact that Wolfstar was able to get into his dreams. Riverclan cats were starting to wake. Bigstar was already in front of his den cleaning himself. He looked curiously at Arrowhead when he saw him come through the entrance. _He is going to ask me where I was later, I just know it_ He padded to the extra den where he and his friends slept. He poked his head in. _Lightheart is already awake and Thundertail is still asleep on the ground. I better get him up_ Arrowhead poked Thundertail with his paw. "Thundertail, Thundertail. Wake up." Arrowhead poked him again with his claws unsheathed this time.

"Huh? Lilypaw?" Thundertail asked, looking up at Arrowhead.

"Nope, it's me." Arrowhead replied while leaving the den. "It's morning, time to get up." Arrowhead headed over to Bigstar who was now talking to one his warriors in the center of camp.

Bigstar dismissed the warrior with a nod when he saw Arrowhead approach. "Is something the matter, Arrowhead?" He asked politely.

"Actually, I want to ask you something. Is it possible-" He started but he didn't finish. He went with another question instead. "If I could go to the gathering with you tomorrow night?"

"I want to go as well, Bigstar." Lightheart proclaimed as he appeared from the medicine cats den.

"Both of you can come. I was hoping one of you would." Bigstar purred. "In the meantime, Lightheart and Arrowhead, I want you two to go on a hunting patrol with Stoneshade and go by the lake. Both you are going to learn how to fish."

Both of them nodded. "Can I go see Lilypaw first?"

"She is actually asleep." Lightheart answered.

"Good news for once." Arrowhead joked. "Let's go find Stoneshade."

"Try the warriors den, I have not seen him yet." Bigstar said, pointing with his tail towards the warriors den.

"Thank you Bigstar." Lightheart yelled over his shoulder as he trotted towards the warriors den with Arrowhead right behind him. "Stoneshade." Lightheart called, as he stuck his head in.

"Yes? What is it Lightheart?" Stoneshade answered, groggily getting out of his nest and he padded over to them.

"Bigstar wants us to learn how to fish. He wants you to teach us." Lightheart said, trying not to sound too eager.

"Alright, let me wake up first."

"Oh! I forgot to see if Thundertail actually got up!" Arrowhead said quickly. He spun around and headed for the extra den. "Thundertail?"

Thundertail was in his nest._ At least he got up off the floor_ "I'm trying to go back to sleep, Arrowhead." He complained.

"Don't stay in that bed all morning. Bigstar will get you up if you do." Arrowhead warned.

"Arrowhead! You ready?" Lightheart padded in the den. "Thundertail, get up. You can learn how to fish with us." Thundertail shook his head and laid it back down. "Alright. Let's go Arrowhead. Stoneshade and Brightleap are waiting for us."

They walked out of the den. "Brightleap is coming with us?" Arrowhead asked, his anger returning to him. He didn't show it, though.

"Yes, she volunteered to help Stoneshade." Lightheart said as they met up with Stoneshade and Brightleap near the entrance of the camp.

"Is everyone ready?" Stoneshade asked, his gaze sweeping over them. They nodded and he led them out of camp and to the lake.

About half way, Arrowhead remembered when he went to the lake earlier. He started lagging behind the rest of them. Brightleap joined him. "Why are you here? You plan to leave in the middle of our training?" Arrowhead growled quietly.

She just looked at him as they padded along. "What does Bigstar see in you? You impressed him, but you haven't done anything special." She growled back. "Bigstar would be mine if you had not showed up asking for help."

Arrowhead finally understood. "So that's why you can't stand me, You love Bigstar. But he barely notices you. And you say it's because of me?"

"He said he trusted you on the first day you two met!" She hissed. Arrowhead was ready to fight this she-cat. He was ready to make her regret ever abandoning him in the middle of the forest.

"If fighting is why you came, then don't hold back!" He yowled. She launched herself at him, her claws unsheathed. Arrowhead dodged the first attack, but she was too fast for him. She got a direct blow across Arrowhead's face. The side of his face and his muzzle got scratched but it did not bleed. _Bigstar was right, she is fast, but her attacks don't have any support or power_

"I don't get it! Why does he trust you more than me? You won't even attack me even after I clawed you." She spat with rage. "Why?"

"Don't you get it?" Arrowhead asked, trying to get her to settle down. "I don't know why he trusts me, but I do know how he feels about you. He told me personally that you were one of his most trusted friends. He does care."

"I don't believe you!" Brightleap charged at him. _She won't listen to me, her anger is blinding her_ He knew what he had to do. He braced himself. Brightleap jumped at him. Arrowhead got on his hind legs, reached out with his forepaws and knocked hers out from under her. She landed awkwardly. He put his paw on her throat, claws sheathed, and used his back legs to push her upward and slammed her back on the ground. Her breath was knocked out of her. He had her pinned.

"Let me go!" She gasped, trying to claw at him.

"Listen to me." Arrowhead said sharply. "You lost this fight. Attack me again and I will kill you." He dug his claws into her fur. "Now, I'm going to let you up and your going to go back to camp and ask Bigstar how he feels. Got it?"

She didn't make any movement to his command. He picked his paw up off her throat and she scrambled to her paws. Brightleap glared at him. She didn't say a word but stalked in the direction they just came.

"You did the right thing Arrowhead." Arrowhead jumped as he spun around to find Stoneshade and Lightheart behind him. "She loves him, but she never admitted it, until now."

"You saw everything?" Arrowhead asked surprised. They both nodded. "Does Bigstar love her back?" Arrowhead asked.

"I don't know." Stoneshade admitted. "She is his best friend, I don't think Bigstar wants to ruin that." After a couple of heartbeats, Stoneshade said, "Well, you two came here to learn, the lake is this way." The three of them continued onward to the lake in silence.

When they arrived, Stoneshade did all of the talking. No one wanted to say what was on their mind. "Arrowhead, hook your fish. Don't just swipe at the water." Stoneshade instructed. "Lightheart, give more power in your swipes. Fish are heavier than they look." The three of them stayed by the lake until the sun was going down. Both of them became experienced fishers and caught so many fish, they could almost feed half a clan, each cat with their own fish.

"You two have skill as for fishing." Stoneshade praised. "Are you both sure you don't want to become Riverclan cats? All of your skills would be useful."

Lightheart and Arrowhead looked at each other. Lightheart answered, "No. We know where we belong."

Stoneshade stood over both of them while they crouched by the waters edge. "I want to see the place where you four come from." Stoneshade whispered to himself, but Lightheart and Arrowhead heard him.

"I think we have caught enough." Lightheart said, like he didn't hear anything. Arrowhead agreed.

"Alright. Time for some heavy lifting." Stoneshade said, picking up as many fish as he could. Lightheart picked as many as he could and even tried to put one on his head and balance it. Even after they picked up as many fish as three cats can carry, there was a couple more fish left. "I'll send a patrol down here to get the rest."

They headed back to camp, dropping fish as they went along. When they got to the camp entrance, the soft blue she-cat, Frostnose, was on guard duty. She was surprised to see them carrying so many fish. "How did you get so many fish?" She asked bewildered.

Stoneshade answered, "Concentration, Frostnose. Go inside and get a patrol to get the rest of the fish." She nodded and went to go get a patrol ready.

They entered camp and, every cat that was there, was staring in awe at how many fish they were carrying. "Arrowhead! Lightheart!" Both of them looked and saw Lilyoaw, supported by Thundertail, coming towards them.

"Lilypaw! Your awake and out of the medicine den!" Lightheart said surprised, while heading to the fresh kill pile to set down his fish.

She answered happily, "I am and Ripplewave says that as long as I have someone with me, I can go wherever I please." She looked at Arrowhead and then back at Lightheart. "Looks like you two have been busy."

Arrowhead was about to answer when Bigstar appeared out of his den, Brightleap right behind him. He looked at Arrowhead, who followed his gaze and it landed on Brightleap. She looked overjoyed and proud. "Stoneshade, I am proud that you three have caught so much prey." Bigstar saw Frostnose leading her patrol out of the camp. "Frostnose! Where are you going?"

"To get the other fish they had to leave behind!" She yelled as she left camp.

"Others?" He let his gaze travel over the three cats drenched in the fish smell and his eyes grew wide. "How many fish did you catch?"

Arrowhead answered cautiously. He couldn't tell if he was surprised that his clan will be well fed, or that they caught to many. "Enough for us eat."

"I see." He answered plainly. _Is he angry?_ "Stoneshade, how did they do in learning how to fish?"

Stoneshade was surprised when Bigstar called his name. "Uh, they did excellent." He answered, trying not to sound intimidated.

Bigstar just stood their, his gaze changing from Arrowhead, to Lightheart, to Thundertail, and then to Lilypaw. "I want the four of you to come with me." He finally said after an awkward silence. He looked at Brightleap and she went to the Warriors den. His gaze followed her until she was out of sight. He turned and went to his den, the four cats following him. He went to the back of his den and then turned around to face them and sat down. The four of them did the same. He was still quiet.

Arrowhead knew he was going to say something. _He's thinking of how to say it_ "Bigstar," he finally said, braking the silence. "We-" Bigstar cut him off.

"I am not angry. Surprised, yes. You four have done more for me and my clan than I could have asked for. I want to thank you. There is only one way I can do that, and I would be honored to do it."

The four of them looked at each other. "What is it that you want to do?" Thundertail asked.

He looked at Lilypaw and said, "Would you let me make you a Warrior, Lilypaw? I would be honored to have a warrior ceremony for you."

Lilypaw's mouth dropped. "Ye- Yes!" She stuttered happily. She would jump if Ripplewave hadn't told her she couldn't do anything rough. "I'm going to be a warrior!" Lilypaw said happily.

Bigstar headed outside with all of them behind him. He went to the center of camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come together!" His voice boomed. The whole clan was in a large circle around Bigstar. "I am more than honored to name a new Warrior!" The cats looked at one another in surprise. Riverclan's apprentices were not old enough to become warriors yet. Bigstar continued on. "This she-cat came here with her friends, fought and almost defeated Foxstar, leader of Windclan. Lilypaw!" He called out. She padded up to him best as she could without stumbling. "Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" He asked.

Lilypaw answered timidly as all eyes were on her. "Yes, I do."

Arrowhead, Lightheart, and Thundertail stepped out of the crowd and stood behind her. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Lilystorm." Bigstar stared at the three behind Lilystorm.

She turned to them and, at the same time, they said, "Lilystorm of Echoclan!" The whole circle burst with excitement as they said her name over and over again. She ran up to the three of them and they welcomed her as a full warrior of Echoclan.

The sun was setting and with all the excitement, everyone was tired. Lilystorm got to sleep in the extra den with her clan mates. Arrowhead stayed outside of his den while his clan mates went to sleep. "If you haven't fallen asleep yet, you must have a lot energy in you, Arrowhead."

"Can you not sneak up on me, Bigstar? You always make me jump out of my pelt." Arrowhead said, trying to stop his heart from racing.

Bigstar purred. "Thank you. Brightleap is finally herself again. I don't know what you said to her, but thank you again."

"No thanks needed. She had no reason to want to kill me and my friends."

Bigstar changed the subject. "The gathering is tomorrow night. I need all four of you to come."

"But Lilystorm, she is still recovering. And if Foxstar shows up, who knows what will happen."

"But that's what I need to convince the other clans. I plan to make it up as I go along, but I want you four their just in case."

"Alright." Arrowhead finally agreed. He turned and went in the den. "I know you three are still awake, we are all going to the gathering tomorrow night, rest up."

Thundertail raised his head. "Why?"

Arrowhead laid down in his nest and answered, "Bigstar wants us as either back up or proof. Depends on how Bigstar tells our story. Also, Lilystorm," She looked at him. "Foxstar might be their, don't give us away."

"Thanks for the faith, Arrowhead. And besides, she started it." She answered sarcastically.

The next night, the night of the gathering, came to quickly. Stoneshade was getting the cats who were going to the gathering organized.

Arrowhead padded up to Bigstar. Bigstar spoke first. "Ready?"

"Yes"

"Same here." Bigstar and Arrowhead turned around to find Thundertail, Lilystorm, and Lightheart listening. Arrowhead looked at Bigstar proudly.

They left camp and headed for the lake. They had to cross what Bigstar had described as a "tree bridge." Arrowhead stopped before going across. _This place? This is where they hold gatherings?_ He thought to himself, memories flooding back to him. "Everything ok, Arrowhead?" Lightheart asked concerned.

"Fine." He Lied. They made it across and went to the clearing. The huge tree was in the clearing with two cats up in the branches already. "They must be the other clan leaders." He whispered to Lightheart. "I don't see Foxstar."

"I see Foxstar, she looks beaten up." Thundertail pointed his tail towards her.

Bigstar padded up to the four of them and gave them orders. "Lay low and out of sight in the crowd. Stay in the shadows if possible. You four will know when to come out." After Bigstar finished he jumped onto one of the lower branches of the great tree. The four of them took Bigstar's advice and laid low in the shadows of some bushes. Bigstar was first to speak, "I think we should change things up a little. How about we skip the introduction. We always say that were fine when we are really not." The other clans and their leaders looked at him with disgust.

"Uh, I don't think he is allowed to do that." Lilystorm whispered.

Stoneshade who was sitting next to Frostnose, to keep them out of view whispered, "He really isn't allowed to, but he likes to bend the rules a little."

"Why do you like defying the oath to start the gathering?" One of the Clan leaders asked.

"That's Sandstar. She might look nice but she is really intimidating. She is the leader of Shadowclan. The clan that lives in the pine area next to the actual forest where Thunderclan lives." Stoneshade stated. "The leader of Thunderclan is Whitestar, the pure black tom with a white face, next to Bigstar."

"Because I have something to say." Bigstar said.

"As do I." Sandstar broke in. "I guess I'll go first then." Sandstar looked around at the gathered cats. "Some strange rogues came into my camp. They were looking for four deserters."

Foxstar jumped up and said, "My clan had a run in with those cats! We fought all four of them bravely and chased them away." Bigstar caught Arrowhead's glance. _That's what he was waiting for_

Arrowhead touched Lilystorm's shoulder with his tail and whispered, "Stay calm. Don't give us away." She nodded, but he felt her start to tense up.

Sandstar stepped back and Bigstar stepped forward. "I'm not going to lie." He turned his head toward Foxstar. "I met these cats. They are not deserters. They come from a clan that has been taken from them. They came to us for help. And I believe their story over Foxstar's." Foxstar couldn't believe what she just heard. The other leaders looked at him, curiously. Even Arrowhead, Lightheart, Lilystorm and Thundertail were amazed at Bigstar. _Thanks for being blunt_

"Foxstar was almost beaten by the apprentice that was with them. Where do you think she got those cuts?" Foxstar slunk back in the shadows of the tree's leaves. "The cats that came here need an army of trained warriors. That's why they are here among the clans."

Whitestar stepped up. "So you want to help them? Why should we?"

"From what I heard, these cats were were almost killed by their leader. And if one evil cat commands the power to beat full warriors and strike fear into them, this cat must be destroyed."

"Why? They came from far away, the threat doesn't sound like it's coming towards us." Whitestar countered. Bigstar tried to think, but nothing was coming. The island went silent. The four of them looked at each other, trying to think.

Arrowhead got up and walked up to the roots of the tree. "But the dangers are real! Wolfstar will come here, sooner or later!" Arrowhead said to Whitestar.

"You!" Foxstar came out from hiding. "What are you doing here!"

"Hi, Foxstar." Lilystorm padded up next to Arrowhead.

Foxstar got enraged, just the sight of her made her angry. "What are you-" She could barely breath as Lightheart and Thundertail came to stand by their friends. The other leaders were watching these cats face Foxstar. "The deserters!" She yowled. "It's them! Kill them!"

Lightheart sat down and curled his tail around his paws. "Can't do that." He said plainly. All eyes were on these five cats. "There's a truce, remember?"

Foxstar was powerless and she knew it. "But...but..." She couldn't do anything.

"So you are the dese-, I mean the cats Bigstar was talking about?" Whitstar asked both surprised and amused.

"Yes. I am Thundertail. This is Lightheart, Arrowhead and Lilystorm." He introduced them.

Foxstar couldn't believe what was happening. "Lily_storm_? She is a warrior now?"

"As of last night." Lilystorm said with pride. The Riverclan cats boomed her name. She became quite popular among the Riverclan cats even though she was stuck inside Ripplewave's den.

"So you four need an army of cats?" Sandstar asked. "Why should we help?"

"Unless you want your descendants to have the fear that there is an enemy far stronger than one clan out there somewhere, waiting to strike, then don't help." Arrowhead answered.

"Well, do you have proof that such an enemy exists?" Whitestar asked.

"Didn't you listen to Sandstar's story of how cats are after us? If they found her camp, they know where to attack and find us. We need to attack first before Wolfstar has the chance to." Lightheart said.

"Everything is adding up." Arrowhead meowed to the leaders. "We need all of your help." Whitestar and Sandstar thought for a moment. Foxstar stood, helplessly watching her worst enemies winning the other clan's support.

Whitestar finally made up his mind, "Thunderclan! We will support these cats' cause! We need to fight to survive this enemy." Most if not all the cats yowled in agreement.

Foxstar couldn't believe what just happened. She jumped down in front the four of them and was nose to nose with Lilystorm. "You four better listen up," she growled with pure rage. "I will NEVER help you!"

Arrowhead couldn't help but laugh. "Think, Foxstar. We came here just the four of us. Now look. We have two clans on our side"

"Make that three." Sandstar stood beside Bigstar. "Shadowclan will help as well.

"Make that three clans." Lightheart purred.

"If your clan doesn't kill you, I will." She promised. "I will find you four again, and I will kill you."

"I'll look forward to it." Lilystorm said, getting eager to face Foxstar again.

Foxstar gathered her clan and stormed off the island. The other leaders just watched amazed. They have never seen Foxstar so angry before.

"How many cats will you need?" Sandstar asked as she jumped down from the tree.

"As many as possible. We are going up against a large clan plus more rogues than there are clan cats." Arrowhead answered.

"Then we will see how many cats we can send with you." Bigstar said cheerfully. "for now, we go back to our clans and we will send the cats who are going, here, tomorrow. Until then." He said to Whitestar and Sandstar. Bigstar gathered his clan and left the island.

Not much was said on the way back to camp. When they arrived back at camp, Bigstar called for the four of them again.

Lightheart said, "I'm sorry." As they padded into Bigstar's den.

"What for? You have your army of cats. But I want to warn you of Foxstar. She really meant it when she said she was going to hunt you four down. Be careful. She won't hesitate to kill."

"I can't wait." Lilystorm purred, clearly ready to fight her again.

"Well, go get some rest. It's been a long night. See you all in the morning." Bigstar dismissed them and they went to their den. All four of them were asleep when they touched their nests.

"Who's ready to go to the island?" Bigstar asked while shoving Arrowhead out of his nest.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Arrowhead groaned.

"Everyone that is going is outside." Bigstar's meow was very loud and the others were starting wake up. "Thundertail, wake up!" Thundertail woke up with a jump and his fur was on end.

"Are we being attacked?" Thundertail asked scared.

Lilystorm answered. She wasn't to happy about Bigstar's plan to get them up. "Yes, by Bigstar."

"Alright, let's go. We need to gather the other clans." Arrowhead said as he got up and padded outside.

Bigstar had already chosen who to take, Brightleap, Frostnoze, Stoneshade, and another tom Arrowhead didn't know. Stoneshade saw him and padded over to him. Stoneshade followed Arrowhead's gaze. "That bright gray tom is Shallowstep. He is a good fighter and an amazing hunter." Stoneshade told Arrowhead.

"Good thing he is coming along, we need experienced cats."

"Stoneshade." Bigstar called out. Both Arrowhead and Stoneshade turned around to find him there. Lilystorm was behind him. She looked ready to fight, but she still had some scratches. "Are we ready to go?" Stoneshade nodded.

Arrowhead looked confused. "We? Your going? What about your clan?"

"I'm leaving Leaftooth in charge while we are gone." He answered. "Where is Lightheart and Thundertail?"

"Here." Thundertail answered. Lightheart was with him.

"Good, get the others and let's go to the island."

"Alright, let's go." Bigstar said as he came back to Arrowhead.

The 9 cats went to the island and found that Whitestar was one of the four cats from Thunderclan and Sandstar sent her deputy, Oneleaf and four other cats. "Are we ready?" Thundertail asked to the two leaders and deputy. They nodded. "Then let's g-" He was cut off by a yowl and three cats appeared from the bushes behind the group of cats.

"You four deserters drove Foxstar away from Windclan!" A brown tom screeched as he charged at Lightheart. Lightheart dodged quickly and pinned the tom down.

"Stop struggling or I'll be forced to hurt you." Lightheart growled, not wanting to hurt the tom. The tom finally calmed down, and Lightheart released him. "Now, where did Foxstar go?"

"Foxstar," He began but didn't continue, another cat, a she-cat with gray blue fur continued for him. "She isn't in camp. Her nest was cold when we felt it. She left as all of us went to our dens." The she-cat finished.

Everyone got quiet. Lilystorm broke it. "She deserved to be opposed, but to leave your home, she had to have a reason other than she was beaten."

"I agree with Lilystorm." Arrowhead said, trying to think. "She is a proud leader who doesn't give up. She will most likely return."

Bigstar spoke up. "Let the deputy take command, until she returns."

The three Windclan warriors nodded. The brown tom apologized for attacking and they left without another word. "Where are we going to?" Whitestar asked.

"Twoleg place to get some friends." Lightheart answered. Non of the cats wanted to go there, but Whitestar nodded. Thundertail led the way off the island and back to twoleg place to get Spot and his friends.

While every cat walked along, they got to know one another. By the time they got to the border of twoleg place, the sun was going down. There was a whole lot of tension between them. Opening up to one another was hard for them but they managed to at least to get to know one another. The four cats wanted to get to Spot before it got dark. It was hard dodging monsters and hiding in alleys with such a large group of cats.

"Hey!" Arrowhead knew that voice.

"Princess!" Lilystorm shouted in joy as she ran up to Princess.

"Who are these cats?" Princess asked wide eyed and surprised.

"Meet our army." Lilystorm answered proudly. "Can you take us to Spot? We would like to find a place to sleep before it got completely dark. The sun is almost gone."

"Sure. This way." Princess turned and led them toward her home. They didn't travel far before they arrived. "Hey! Look who I found!" Princess meowed as she walked into the alley she and her friends lived in.

Spot was wide eyed as cat after cat poured into his home. Arrowhead, Lightheart and Thundertail shoved their way to the front where Lilystorm sat with Princess. "Wh-" Spot was speechless.

Arrowhead padded up to him. "It's good to see you again Spot. Well, looks like we one the bet."

Spot's mouth dropped when he realized who it was that he was talking to. "Arrowhead, Lightheart, Thundertail, and Lilypaw."

Lilystorm broke in. "Lilystorm now."

"You four-" He broke off again. "How did you four-" Spot couldn't believe what he saw.

"Maybe you should get some fresh air." Thundertail suggested.

Bruise and Crow could at least accept what they saw, but they were still surprised. "This is a whole clan from the forest?" Crow asked.

"Well, patrols from three clans, actually." Lightheart said.

"Spot," Arrowhead was right in front of Spot now. "Remember what I told you when we left?"

"You said be prepared to feed many cats." Spot recalled. "I just didn't expect so many." Spot finally came to his senses. "I have to know. How did you four recruit these cats? Tell me later, I'll let all of you get comfortable hear."

Not many cats really like it their. But they found ways to become relaxed and soon almost all cats were asleep in small, huddled groups. Whitestar was fell asleep with his clanmates. Lilystorm, Arrowhead, Flower, Crow, Oneleaf, Bigstar, and Spot were awake after the sunset became night. The cats, huddled into a small circle and told their stories of how they recruited the three clans and other stories. Oneleaf laid on the ground with her paws tucked under her. She just looked at Spot with curiosity.

"How did you get those scratches, Lilystorm?" Flower asked.

"The leader of Windclan gave them to me. But not without me giving her some as well." She said proudly.

"So who gave you your warrior name?" Crow asked. Lilystorm flicked her ear towards Bigstar.

"It was an honor to give her her warrior name." Bigstar bowed his head towards Lilystorm.

"Well, You two have your army. Are you ready to use it?" Spot asked looking at Lilystorm and Arrowhead.

"We didn't come this far not to use it. I-" Oneleaf cut Arrowhead off.

"Spot, Spottedclaw." She said. "Spottedclaw, your Spottedclaw! The cat known in Shadowclan stories. The cat that stepped down from leadership and abandoned Shadowclan!" Flower and Crow looked at each other in confusion. The others were looking at Spot. "Are you not Spottedclaw?" Oneleaf asked jumping to her paws.

"I could never be leader of Shadowclan." He finally answered after a long silence. "Spottedclaw is gone. Only Spot remains." He growled.

Crow and Flower were staring at Spot now. "That's why you know so much about the clans. You were once apart of them." Arrowhead said shocked and amazed. Spot just nodded. "But, why did you walk away from leadership? From your clan?"

"I never wanted to be leader in the first place. I never intended to become deputy. And when the leader before the leader now died, I appointed the new deputy, Sandtooth, and I guess now, she is leader. I left because of Princess." He finished didn't say anything else about that. Arrowhead and Oneleaf kept pushing but he wouldn't continue. The cats fell asleep in the circle that they were in.

Arrowhead and Bigstar were still awake. "Bigstar, is it possible to," Arrowhead stopped for a heartbeat before continuing. "To sneak into another cat's dreams and steal their memories?"

Bigstar looked at him suspiciously. "If you don't already know how to, then no. It's not possible. But if you do know, then yes. Once known, you can't forget it, but if you don't know it, then you never will. Why?"

Arrowhead was confused at what Bigstar said. "I asked because I think Wolfstar is able to do that. But-"

"Arrowhead, now is not the time for answers. Go to sleep now and the answers will come to you." Arrowhead wasn't sure who he was talking to, it sounded as if Bigstar had become someone else but he took his advice and fell asleep.

Bigstar was the last awake he looked at Spot who was sprawled out. "I know why Spot didn't want to be leader." Bigstar whispered to himself. And then Bigstar curled up. He looked at Arrowhead and then at Spot again. _Those two are alike_ He thought to himself and he fell asleep.

The next morning, Whitestar got everyone up, except Bigstar. Arrowhead wanted payback. So Arrowhead just stood over him, waiting for him to wake up. Lightheart and Thundertail were training with the other cats and Lilystorm was drawing the layout of the camp in some dirt with Spot and Bruise thinking of a battle plan. "Lilystorm, everyone is ready to battle. Are we going to attack during the night or day?" Lightheart said, padding over to her and the others.

Bruise answered. "I think morning. If the entrance is in the direction of the sun, then we can use that to our advantage. The enemy will be blinded and the sun will be out of our way."

"But if we decide to come in behind them, then our cats will have to face the sun. Their has to be a way inside that way we can come in from both sides without having a disadvantage." Spot complained.

"NOOO!"

Spot and Bruise both stood up at the same time. "What was that?" Spot asked.

Lilystorm, Thundertail, and Lightheart started laughing. Lilystorm answered. "Looks like Arrowhead didn't scare Bigstar."

Right after she finished, Arrowhead came up to them with his head slunk over in defeat. "So, how did it go with Bigstar?" Lightheart could not help but to ask. Arrowhead just looked at him. All three of them started laughing again. Spot and Bruise looked amused, but didn't say anything.

Bigstar looked happy as he padded up to them. "So, what are we doing?" he asked, still tired.

Spot answered, "We are trying to find a way into their camp. And when we are to attack."

"Is their anyway we can get in?" There was a short silence.

"There is the way Lilystorm and I took to escape." Thundertail answered. "If it hasn't been blocked off yet, we could use that."

"What we need to do is to get as close as we can to the camp, we need to see how much Wolfstar's power has grown." Arrowhead spoke up. "Wolfstar has to have a secret way out, if we could find it, then he would have no where to run to and we would have our way in."

"I agree, we should scout out the camp and then we come up with a plan." Lightheart said, sweeping his tail over the dirt camp drawing.


	3. Chapter 3

Echoclan chapter 3

The sun was directly behind the mountain that loomed over Echoclan's camp. The wind was completely gone and prey was scarce. "You must learn to kill while using Dreamwalker! You let Arrowhead escape when you had the perfect advantage!" A strange ghostly cat scolded Wolfstar.

Wolfstar drew back, but kept his composure. He hated this cat in front of him, but he had to act like they were friends so he could teach him to Dreamwalk. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." (Once you have showed me how to kill, your first) "Memories are not going to stop whatever those four flea-pelts are up to." Wolfstar said, not trying to sound suspicious or eager. "I will kill him, in dreams or reality. Arrowhead will die."

"You will take the first chance to kill him. I don't care how you do it. I want him dead!" The ghostly brown tom yowled. "He is coming, a battle between you and Arrowhead is nearing. You know what you have to do." The ghostly tom turned and faded into the shadows of Echo Cave.

Just then, Core entered into the cave. "Wolfstar," He said bowing as low as he could.

Wolfstar turned to him and growled. "You failure! You were supposed to kill him! Why did you not kill Arrowhead when you had the chance?"

"Wolfstar, I-"

"You failed! That is what you did!" Wolfstar passed Core at the entrance. Core didn't breath until Wolfstar had completely passed him. He shivered as he felt Wolfstar's rage sweep past him. He was lucky to be alive. Wolfstar headed back to Froststar's den, only to find a she-cat with rogues surrounding her in the center of his camp.

One of the rogues padded up to Wolfstar. "Wolfstar," The cat bowed. "This she-cat says she would like to meet you. We found her in our territory." Wolfstar was a little confused.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Wolfstar asked, nodding at his rogues to back away from her.

The she-cat answered, "So you are the mighty Wolfstar, leader of Echoclan?" Wolfstar was flattered but he didn't buy into her. "I have some news of four unlucky cats that escaped your grasp." At this Wolfstar got interested into this she-cat's story.

"Who are you?" Wolfstar asked trying to be polite as he possibly could. The rogues were shocked at the way Wolfstar was acting towered this she-cat.

She knew she had his attention now. She answered him. "I am Foxstar."

Meanwhile, on the very edge of that same forest, with the mountain in view, was a camp of four clans that have come together to fight against Wolfstar. "We need to attack here!" Lilystorm yowled angrily slamming her paw on the dirt drawing that Lightheart had made. Spot, Bruise, Arrowhead, Bigstar, Whitestar, Oneleaf, and Lilystorm, were in a circle around the dirt drawing.

"We won't know if this entrance still exists until Lightheart and Thundertail return from scouting the camp." Spot growled, getting irritated with Lilystorm. "A head on assault isn't going to work."

"I say we rush into camp and kill every rogue we find one by one!"

Arrowhead needed to stop this arguing fast. "Lilystorm!" He said sternly. "I understand what you want to do, but we don't know anything until Lightheart and Thundertail return. For now, go do some battle training to pass the time."

She glared at him angrily. "Fine." She lashed her tail as she padded away to the far side of camp where they trained.

Lightheart and Thundertail made their way to Echoclan's camp. They had to use the trees and jump from the branches to get inside the territory without being scented. It took them a while and the sun was above the mountain when they reached their former home. Lightheart and Thundertail were in the branches of a tree on top of the back cliff, above Froststar's den. They had the perfect view of the whole camp, though they wish they hadn't seen anything at all. They saw that Echoclan's cats were all starving and the rogues were being well fed along with how well Wolfstar had placed his rogues to guard the camp. There were rogues right under them and along the cliff The entrance had two boulders, that made an archway and three rogues were on top of it. That looked to be the only entrance. Lightheart noticed that all of his clanmates were trapped inside of the warriors den. Only Threeleg was allowed to walk around camp. After waiting in the trees and trying to spot out every little detail, they were about to leave. Until they saw _them_.

"So you want help me in killing those _traitors_?" Wolfstar spat the word out. They were coming out of Froststar's den.

"As long as I get to kill Lilystorm." Foxstar replied. Shadowstep saw the way he looked at Foxstar. She saw he was falling in love with another clan's leader.

If it wasn't for Thundertail, who was just as angry and bewildered to find her here, grabbing Lightheart's scruff, he would have jumped down into the heart of the rogues, and have killed Foxstar and himself.

Thundertail hauled Lightheart back onto the tree and signaled him to follow. They quietly jumped from the trees and moved around so they could see Froststar's den. They were close to the stone arch. They couldn't see what was inside the den but they saw Shadowstep at the entrance glaring at Foxstar. (She doesn't trust her) Thundertail thought. He tried getting higher into the branches, until *Crack*. The branch he was on was to thin to support him and he jumped back to his old branch. The three rogues guarding the entrance looked in the direction of the sound and Lightheart and Thundertail froze. They didn't dare breath. The biggest of the rogues told the other two to go investigate. Lightheart and Thundertail didn't think. They both turned around and jumped from branch to branch as fast as they could. The two rogues let out a yowl that alarmed the others and three more cats joined the chase. Lightheart and Thundertail jumped down from the trees and ran on solid ground. Thundertail caught up with Lightheart. "I have an idea but we need to split up! Stay out of sight!" Thundertail yowled in between quick breathes. Lightheart nodded and vanished quickly as he climbed up a tree. Thundertail hoped they didn't see him. He slowed down to a trot and listened. Five rogues burst out of the undergrowth and surrounded Thundertail. He knew they would try surrounding him so he climbed the nearest tree and two of the smallest rogues followed while the others ran along the ground hoping he would fall. He felt wind blast him in between a jump and he landed perfectly on the branch he over-jumped. He didn't have time to think of what just happened. He prayed to Starclan that he was leading them right to the training area part of camp. He was right. He burst through the leaves and into the clearing of cats training. He was to high up, landed awkwardly, stumbled, and rolled.

"Thundertail!" Lilypaw yowled.

The five rogues burst from the bushes and trees. They skid to a halt once they saw the other cats. A silence fell over the cats. Lilystorm looked at Thundertail and then at each rogue. Not cat dared to move. The biggest rogue broke the silence. "Retreat!" he yowled

Lilystorm yowled, "Attack!" She charged for the big cat who apparently lead them. Thundertail scrambled to his paws and ran to help Lilypaw and the others. As the rogues turned and tried to barge through the bushes they came from, Lightheart, Spot, Bruise, Arrowhead, Bigstar, and Oneleaf burst from the bushes and attacked the rogues. Arrowhead jumped and slashed at a rogue who tried to jump over him. He caught the rogue in the leg and pulled him down. The rogue landed with a loud thud that took his breath away.

Lilystorm ran head-on into the biggest rogue, who Bruise was fighting. She got a direct blow across his face. He yowled in pain as blood ran down muzzle. He grabbed Lilystorm, but let go when Frostnose clawed him down his back. The big tom yowled in pain, dropping Lilystorm, and collapsing. The other rogues died but the big tom and the tom that Arrowhead caught.

"What should we do with them?" Spot asked padding up to the four cats.

"Kill them." Lilystorm bluntly said.

"I say we interrogate them. Find out what they know." Thundertail suggested.

"How about we compare what information we have to what they have. If they lie, Lilystorm," Lightheart looked at her. "You come in and get to have it your way with them."

"I like that idea." She purred.

"Alright, interrogation it is. We need a secure area if we want to do this right. Make it look like they have no escape." Oneleaf said padding up to them. "And I know the perfect spot. Since were so close to the mountains, I went exploring and found a cave that has only one entrance and it doesn't go that far back. It's easy to guard and it splits into two other caves. We get them separated, and they get intimidated, then they will break and give us what we want."

"Good idea. Can you show us the way?" Spot asked. Oneleaf nodded. "Where is the other rogue and Arrowhead?" They looked around and didn't find him in the crowd of cats.

"Come back here!" Arrowhead shouted as the rogue ran away. Arrowhead didn't realize that the forest changed to mountain as he sprinted after the cat. The jumped across a gorge that had a creek deep down inside it. Arrowhead jumped across to but he landed on a boulder and jumped onto a path that was right above the rogues path. Arrowhead spotted a river and heard the faint rumbling of a waterfall. (I have to end this now!) He jumped as hard as he could and tackled the rogue. They turned so he was on top of Arrowhead but he pushed the rogue off. The rogue half stumbled, half fell off a side of a cliff. His front paws hung on but he was slipping. His back paws couldn't get a hold.

"Help!" He screeched. Arrowhead got to his paws as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough.

"No!" Arrowhead yowled as he dove for the rogue. He was too late and the rogue fell to his death, screeching all the way. Arrowhead couldn't think of the rogue hitting the ground. (I couldn't save him!) Arrowhead let out a yowl of rage that echoed off the walls of the mountains. Arrowhead started back for camp, enraged.

Lightheart and the others, guided by Oneleaf, arrived at the cave. "So I guess we leave the rogue here? He's still hurt badly and will die before we have a chance to interrogate him." Thundertail said, tired from carrying his unconscious body around with Bruise.

"Flower has the ability of a medicine cat. She might be able to help." Spot added, "I'll send her here with Crow."

"I'll stay here and make sure that our friend doesn't go anywhere." Lilystorm growled.

Lightheart looked at her, "Don't kill him." He said firmly. Lilystorm nodded.

"I'll go get Crow and Flower." Spot said leaving.

"Where will we put him, Oneleaf?" Thundertail asked.

"Over here. We can begin the interrogation when he wakes up." Oneleaf answered showing them to the farthest corner of the cave. The entrance was small, but they could squeeze through.

"What's next?" Bruise asked setting their prisoner down.

"We wait." Oneleaf said plainly.

Arrowhead found the creek he jumped over. He was still angry. For what? He didn't know. He followed the creek upstream for a while. The creek became stronger from the snow melting. He was cold, and gave a small shiver. He kept on traveling until the sun was setting. He found a small cave that protected him the blistering cold wind. He felt weary and tired after traveling up stream for so long. He curled up and fell asleep. He realized that he was back in Echoclan's camp. (Is this a dream?) He wondered. "Arrowhead." He spun around to find Froststar and all of Starclan in the camp. "You have made it the knew tradition to travel to the cave you are asleep in now to receive nine lives and your leader name."

Arrowhead looked at the cat confusingly. "Why? I'm only asleep in the cave because I was tired and cold."

"I know that you don't want to become leader, but it's your destiny. And now is the time to give you what you were destined for." Froststar said firmly.

"No! I don't want or need nine lives to kill Wolfstar!" Arrowhead yowled, letting all his anger out.

"You will take your nine lives and your leader name or you will die! Wolfstar plans on killing you using your memories! He has learned how to steal them already! You need it and will take it, or I will make you!" Froststar yowled, equally enraged. She unsheathed her claws, and spiked her fur. She was ready to make Arrowhead take his lives and leadership.

"You want to fight me? Fine!" Arrowhead unsheathed his claws and was about to attack when he saw the forest moving. It felt like he was moving, but his paws were not. "What's going on?" He saw Froststar standing in front of him, unshaken by the moving forest.

Froststar answered, "This is what I mean by Wolfstar using your memories to kill you!" Arrowhead felt the ground moving and trees started to fly by. He hit a thorn bush and it scratched him. He looked at the scratch and thought about how Lilypaw looked after she fought Foxstar. He then thought about the island that they confronted her on. And he felt himself being launched to the island where they had the gathering. He stumbled and fell, though he never did move on his own.

"How are you doing this?" Arrowhead asked, amazed, scrambling to his paws.

Froststar sheathed her claws and let her fur lie flat again. She was also amazed. She looked at him wearily. "I didn't do this, you did."

Arrowhead was really confused now. "I did this? How?"

"Did you think about this place?" Arrowhead nodded. "Wherever you think of, thats where we go, but how did you take control from me? The power to change memories should be in possession of whoever started it, but you took control."

"That's why Wolfstar wants my memories! He wants to ensure himself that he has the advantage to change his memories and I wouldn't have any so I would be powerless against him!" Arrowhead finally found out the truth. "Bigstar was right. The answers would come to me." At this Bigstar appeared on the island. "Bigstar! What are you-" Arrowhead noticed he could see through him. He looked at Froststar in confusion.

She knew what he was going to ask. "Yes, he is a memory. You can't touch him, but he can touch you."

"How does that work? If he touched me then I would be touching him."

"If you want to touch him, then you won't. But when you aren't expecting it, is when the rules are broken. That bush cut you because you weren't expecting it."

Arrowhead looked at his cut. "So that's why this dream thing is so deadly."

"Its called Dreamwalking. And you are now a Dreamwalker and that's why you need your nine lives. Wolfstar has experience in Dreamwalking. He has a teacher, but we don't know who it is."

"Hm, how do you enter another's memories? We could find out."

"Do you think we haven't tried before? He has somehow blocked his mind. We can't find a way in."

"Let me try. I'll find a way."

Froststar was hesitant but she agreed. "Fine. But you are going to have to go on without me. Also, what could feel like years here, are only heartbeats in reality. Be aware, expect everything. Remember the last time you saw Wolfstar and follow him."

"Wait, is that possible? You can go outside your own memories into the unknown?"

"Yes, that is why you must be aware. Also be careful, there is a limit to how far back in memories you go. Also, you cannot go into the future or present. Remember that."

"Alright, I'll be careful." Arrowhead turned and thought of the battle between the rogues and warriors. He launched himself back in his mind. He was in the middle of the fight when he came to. He looked at the ghostly version of Wolfstar, until someone ran into him and barreled over him. He got out of the commotion and watched his clan mates fight. He followed Wolfstar for the next two days and entered his dreams every night. (how come Froststar has such trouble getting his memories? I did it with ease) "I wonder if I can move forward a couple of nights?" He mumbled to himself. Arrowhead thought of the moment he and Lightheart had escaped camp. This time Arrowhead wasn't launched. He saw everything that had happened right in front him. He saw himself and Lightheart leave the camp and he also saw how close they were to getting caught. Arrowhead stayed in the camp and saw everything that had happened while they were gone. He saw the camp being changed and almost being impenetrable. He also followed Wolfstar closely and entered his dreams every night. On the night that Wolfstar had attacked Arrowhead in his dream, Arrowhead saw the cat. He was in Wolfstar's dream, teaching him how to Dreamwalk. Arrowhead found out his name. Nightsign. Arrowhead left Wolfstar's dream and went back to his own Dreamwalking. (I have to find out where Wolfstar is now in his training) Arrowhead waited, what felt like forever, until Wolfstar went to Echocave one day. Arrowhead followed him. He found out everything their. When Nightsign had vanished, Core came into the cave. Wolfstar scolded him severely and left to go back to camp. Arrowhead couldn't believe what he saw. (Foxstar! That traitor!) Arrowhead felt the ground moving underneath him. Arrowhead woke up panting and tired from all his sleepless nights. But he found out what he wanted to know, and more. Arrowhead could barely feel his legs as he stood up and went outside of the cave. The wind whispered to him, "How did you do it?" It asked. Arrowhead didn't answer, though he knew exactly who it was. He followed the creek down stream to where he knew the path was and headed back to camp.

"Is he going to be ok, Flower?" Thundertail asked. The next morning had come and Flower needed to be convinced she was doing something good by helping the rogue. But Bruise talked her into it.

Flower nodded. "Yes, he will be fine. Though I don't think he will be in a talking mood."

"Let me handle that." Lilystorm growled. "I'll get everything I need from this tom"

"Lilystorm, will hopefully, get some information from him. By force, if necessary." Lightheart added.

"We still can't find Arrowhead!" Oneleaf said as she returned from her patrol. Spot was with her.

"We haven't found him either." Whitestar proclaimed as he and Bigstar, who were on separate patrols, returned.

"I hope he's ok." Thundertail sighed. "We have to go on without him for now." The rest of them nodded. It was sunhigh when Arrowhead showed up at camp with Shallowstep. He was out hunting and spotted him. The others started asking questions, but he didn't answer any of them. The only question Arrowhead answered was what happened to the rogue.

"Listen here, flea-pelt." Lilystorm was in the cave with Bruise and Thundertail. She started the interrogation but she couldn't even find out his name. "Tell me what we want to know and you will be free." Lilystorm couldn't break this cat. He refused to answer a single question.

"Or what? You will kill me?"

"I wish I was allowed!"

"I'm already a dead cat. You can't get information from a dead cat no matter how much you try."

"There is a way to talk to a dead cat though i don't think _you _would know anything about that."

"You're right, I don't. Anything else?"

Lilystorm couldn't think of anything to counter that. She tackled the rogue, but Bruise and Thundertail yanked her away. She stormed out of the cave. Bruise and Thundertail followed.

"He's unbreakable!" Lilystorm yowled in anger.

"Calm down. There has to be a way." Spot said.

"What's going on?"

They all spun around to find Shallowstep and Arrowhead standing behind them. "Arrowhead!" They all said it at once. Lightheart, Lilystorm and Thundertail tackled him. They were all purring and happy to see their friend alive.

"Where have you been? We were worried about you! What happened? And why do you have a cut on your shoulder?" Thundertail asked, looking at his shoulder.

"First," He was barely able to breath with the weight of three cats on top of him. "Get...off...me." They got off him and he took a deep breath. "I chased the rogue into the mountains, until," He paused, trying not to remember. "He died, falling from a cliff. I tried saving him, but I wasn't fast enough."

"We're just glad you aren't hurt." Lightheart said.

"So what are you doing up here?" Arrowhead asked.

"Interrogation. Except there is a small problem, he won't talk." Lilystorm growled. "I have tried everything! Intimidation! Mind tricks! I even said please! But one thing is for certain, he's scared of me."

"I have to meet this cat. He sounds good at holding out. Have you tried acting like you know everything and that the interrogation is for fun?"

"That's hard to do, Arrowhead. Think you can pull it off?" Arrowhead nodded.

"Give me a little while alone with him, I'll find out everything the cat knows. I'll tell you what he had for food 3 days ago." And then he went into the cave.

The tom was big and black. He reminded Arrowhead of Bigstar. As Arrowhead walked into the cave the tom just sat there and stared at Arrowhead. Arrowhead sat down right in front of the tom and said nothing. They both sat there, staring at each other. The tom broke the silence. After a sigh, the tom asked, "Who are you?" Arrowhead sat there silently. "_Who are you_?"

"Your the rogue who was second, out of four shifts, and second, out of three guards, on morning guard duty and apparently the leader of the guards. You also sit on the top of the arch that protects the entrance. You sat on the second row, fourth cat to the left, during Wolfstar's speech the day after the battle. If I say anymore you might think I lived your life." The tom couldn't say anything, he was speechless.

"How-," The tom couldn't finish.

"I just know. But I don't know your name."

"You know too much about me already, the last thing I want to give you is my name."

Arrowhead thought for a moment. "I might have an answer you might be able to answer. Who is the she-cat that appeared out of nowhere and gave you false information about us."

"Foxstar? She is all looks. I don't see why Wolfstar trusts her."

Arrowhead thought for a moment. "Did she say anything about us?"

"I can't say."

"She is not part of your territory or your clan. You can talk."

"F- Fine. She said that you four invaded her territory and that she chased all four of you out her territory."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Are you aware that the she-cat that was just in hear was Lilystorm? And that she fought her?"

"No." Arrowhead knew he was lying.

"So you don't know that Lilystorm, who was an apprentice back then, fought Foxstar and almost killed her?"

"No."

"Would you mind if I called her back in here?" Arrowhead walked to the entrance.

"No, wait! Don't call her back in here! She is a monster! Yes I know of the fight they both had!"

"Do you believe that story?"

"No, I don't. Foxstar would have no chance against her."

"Although they did fight and Foxstar _did_ win, she didn't win as easily as she would have liked. Lilystorm _was_ and _is_ her greatest threat."

"That she-cat looks like she could kill all the rogues in the camp. And here we are, killing her clanmates! Does Wolfstar know what he is doing, forcing us to fight in a battle we can't win? What do I do? What do I do?" _he's paranoid, not what I was hoping for, but it works_

"Help us."

"Will you allow me to help?" He asked bewildered? "Even after everything I have done?"

Arrowhead nodded. The tom bowed, as if he was addressing a clan leader. "Fine. But never bow to me again." Arrowhead growled not trying to show his anger. _I am not the leader!_ "Follow me." They padded out of the cave and the tom was happy to see sunlight again.

"What are you doing!" Lilystorm yowled as she attacked the tom.

Arrowhead just looked at her, as she backed away from the tom. "He is on our side. He's-"

"I'm terribly sorry for everything. Please let me make up for it by helping you defeat Wolfstar." The tom begged.

Lilystorm looked at Arrowhead. "You can't be serious!" Arrowhead just nodded and guided the tom back to the camp.

As they left Lilystorm staring bewildered at them, Arrowhead said, "I still don't know your name."

"My name is Buster. Thank you for giving me a chance."

"You only get one." Buster nodded.

"Arrowhead!" Lilystorm yowled as she came running up to them. "Arrowhead. What happened? Why are you like this?" She panted.

Arrowhead was about to deny her but he saw worry in her eyes. He couldn't lie to her. "Get Thundertail and Lightheart and meet me at the cave. Buster go back to camp and report in with Spot. If he gets suspicious that you escaped, say "Spottedclaw of Shadowclan"." Buster nodded and left them. "I'll be at the cave waiting." He said turning to Lilystorm and then he went back to the cave.

He waited for a while until he heard Thundertail and Lilystorm arguing. "It's urgent!" Lilystorm growled as she pushed Thundertail inside the cave. Lightheart walked in behind them both.

"Arrowhead, what's going on?" Lightheart asked as the three of them got comfortable.

"I need you three to trust me." Arrowhead began. "When I chased after that rogue, and disappeared, I met with Starclan and Froststar that night. I discovered the craziest thing ever. Froststar taught me how to Dreamwalk."

"Dreamwalk? What's that?" Thundertail asked confused.

"I can go back and visit any memory I want, though there are some rules. I have only done it once, and it was exhausting. Wolfstar has this ability as well, and attacked me back in Riverclan's camp. He followed me through my memories and tried to steal them. But he failed."

"How is that possible?" Lightheart asked.

"He was taught, by a dead cat name Nightsign. I only know this because I followed him in his memories. I saw the first battle. I saw how the camp was changed and I saw how Wolfstar had treated our clan. I know everything Wolfstar knows. He can't hide anything. Not anymore."

"Its so hard to believe you aren't crazy. But I believe you." Lilystorm said. "You relived the darkest days we know and now you know everything about them."

"I do, and I know how we are going to strike." Arrowhead drew the camp how Wolfstar had made it. "This is how we are going to do it."

Wolfstar walked to Echocave the morning after Arrowhead made a plan of attack. Wolfstar wanted to find out what they were really up to. He didn't believe Foxstar's story all the way. Wolfstar entered the cave and yowled, "Nightsign!"

A shadow started to move in the corner of the cave. "Why are you here? You left yourself wide open for attack." Nightsign responded creeping from the shadow.

"When is he coming?"

"He's already here."

"Wolfstar!" Arrowhead yowled as he padded inside the entrance. Wolfstar spun around and launched himself at Arrowhead. Arrowhead dodged Wolfstar just in time. He Heard Wolfstar's claws cut the air right next to his head. Wolfstar landed perfectly on the rocky ground. He turned swiftly and charged directly at Arrowhead. _Please let this work!_ Arrowhead thought as he charged at Wolfstar.

"Wolfstar! No!" Nightsign yowled. Wolfstar didn't hear him. He let all his anger out in the last stride before he and Arrowhead collided. The noise of their collision echoed off the cave. They both lie there unconscious. But their battle continued on.

Lightheart, Bigstar, Brightleap and Spot had the stone arch in front of them as they waited for the signal to attack. Three rogues were guarding the stone arch like always. Lilystorm, Whitestar, Frostnose, and three Thunderclan cats waited behind the camp to strike from the secret exit Wolfstar made. Oneleaf and the rest of the cats spread out around the outer edges of the cliff. Thundertail and Shallowstep had the hardest job. They had to pick off the rogues guarding the cliff side one by one. They managed but they almost got caught every time. After the last cliff side guard was quietly killed, Thundertail gave out a loud yowl from a tree on the cliff behind the camp.

Lilystorm went in first since the secret entrance was in Froststar's den. All the rogues looked up at the cliff. When Lilystorm's group burst out of the den, all the rogues charged for them. When Lilystorm heard that Foxstar had joined Wolfstar, she refused to attack any other cat until Foxstar was dead. She searched for Foxstar amongst the battling cats. Howls of pain and death were all around the camp. Thundertail let out another yowl, signaling Lightheart's group to come in behind the rogues. Lightheart barged past the stone arch and he jumped and clawed the first rogue he saw. The rogues were trapped in between them. Though outnumbered, the clan cats fought as hard as they could. The two groups pushed the rogues back against the cliff side. Thundertail And Shallowstep joined up with Oneleaf's group. Oneleaf gave the signal and her group of cats jumped down the cliff and attacked the rogues from above. The rogues had begun to run and escape them as fast as they could. Lilystorm had spotted Foxstar and Core fighting Shallowstep and Lightheart. Core had Shallowstep in his jaws. Lilystorm ran into Core and sent him stumbling. He let go of Shallowstep, who slunk to the ground yowling in pain. Lilystorm turned to Foxstar. She had waited a while for this, Revenge. Lilystorm jumped and slashed at Foxstar. Core regained his thoughts and charged at Lilystorm in a blind rage. Lightheart didn't allow that. He tackled Core and they became blurs in the fighting cats. Thundertail had to get the rest of his clan out of the fight. They were all amazed at who came into the den. Spottedfur gasped. "Thundertail!" She said happily running up to him and brushing her pelt against his. "You came for us!"

"Everyone, get out of the camp, now! Spottedfur, get them out of here." Thundertail hissed.

Stripeclaw padded up to Thundertail. "Let us help. This is our home."

Thundertail nodded. "Those who can still fight, we need the help!" Roughpelt, Redfur, Slowtail, and Scratchclaw padded up to him. "Stripeclaw, be careful who you attack. Don't attack our allies."

Stripeclaw nodded. "We've memorized the rogue's scent. We won't attack any cat we don't know. Let's go finish this fight!" They darted outside and joined the fight.

Thundertail turned back to Spottedfur. "Let's get the rest out of here." Spottedfur nodded. She let Ciderbreath, who was fat now and her kits could come any day now, lean on her and they padded out onto the battlefield. The elders followed Spottedfur out into the war torn camp. Slushfur grabbed Nightkit and ran outside. "Neonpaw get Softkit, Twistpaw get Runningkit. The rest of you defend them from rogues who attack." Thundertail ordered padding into the camp. Twistpaw ran out behind Slushfur and then Thundertail followed. Neonpaw was behind him and the last one from inside the den.

Thundertail neared the entrance until a certain shriek made him spin around. "Thundertail!" Neonpaw shrieked out of pain and fear. Neonpaw was on the ground, his shoulder and his back bleeding. Shadowstep held Softkit in her mouth by his scruff while pushing a paw on Neonpaw's neck.

"Shadowstep! Let Softkit go! This has nothing to do with him!" Thundertail growled.

Shadowstep pressed harder against Neonpaw's neck. He gave out a shriek of pain, flailing his paws to no effect. "This has everything to do with them!" She mumbled through a mouth full of fur.

"Thundertail! Help me!" Softkit shrieked, terrified.

"Take one step and Neonpaw dies along with this kit." Shadowstep threatened. Bigstar threw a rogue against the cliff, he spotted Thundertail and Shadowstep. He stalked up behind Shadowstep, and nodded at Thundertail. He acknowledged him by a twitch of his ear, though his gaze didn't leave Shadowstep."

"Softkit, Neonpaw. I need you to trust me." Thundertail said. "Shadowstep, you underestimated me. Your my enemy, not theirs." Thundertail looked at Bigstar, who grabbed and yanked her from Neonpaw. Softkit went flying upward and Thundertail had to slide under Softkit to keep him from getting hurt. Neonpaw scrambled to his paws, grabbed Softkit and ran as fast as he could to the entrance. Thundertail got up and slashed Shadowstep across the muzzle. She wasn't expecting the attack. Bigstar held her off long enough for Thundertail to intervene, but she fought with skill and gave Bigstar a hard battle. She lashed her tail angrily, and growled. She didn't yowl in pain. She cut Thundertail's ear with fast and accurate attacks, then aimed at Bigstar, who managed to dodge the first attack, but not the second. Bigstar and Thundertail collapsed. Shadowstep was panting heavily as she glared at them with hatred. She was about to give the final blow to Bigstar when Foxstar and Lilystorm barged into her, taking her breath away and sending her flying. Lilystorm and Foxstar fought to the death. They were tearing each other to pieces and they didn't care who their fight involved as long as they hit each other. Thundertail watched as they rolled into other cats and sent them flying. _They are like monsters_ Thundertail thought. He picked himself up, and limped over to Shadowstep. She howled in pain. Her spine broke and she couldn't move. Thundertail gave the finishing blow to Shadowstep. Thundertail limped back to Bigstar. The battle was coming to an end. Many rogues and some clan cats lay dead in the camp. Lightheart bit Core's neck as hard as he could until Core didn't move again. Foxstar was the last enemy to be in the camp and still be alive, though she was getting weaker and weaker. Lilystorm didn't give up. Foxstar and Lilystorm separated from their fight. They were both breathing heavily and bleeding badly.

"Give up Foxstar, we won this fight." Whitestar said as he stood beside Lilystorm. Whitestar wasn't badly injured, though his tail had been maimed. Foxstar didn't answer, she just stared at Lilystorm with hatred. Lilystorm held her gaze with the same amount. Foxstar grunted and ran at Lilystorm. Lilystorm braced herself and waited. Foxstar jumped. Lilystorm struck as well. She slashed Foxstar's neck with perfect precision. Foxstar went limp before she ever hit the ground. Lilystorm looked at Foxstar's dead body._ Revenge is mine_ She thought to herself.

"We did it, Lilystorm. We saved our clan." Lightheart sighed, clearly worn out and tired.

"What about Arrowhead?" Oneleaf asked. The surviving cats' gaze landed on the mountain. "It's not over yet."

Arrowhead thought of the island back at the lake. The scenery changed from Echoclan's camp to the island in a heartbeat. The island changed to Echo Cave and Echo Cave changed to Twoleg place. Arrowhead and Wolfstar fought, not only tooth and claw, but with their memories as well. Wolfstar threw Arrowhead off the cliff where he wasn't able to save the rogue from falling. Arrowhead forced his mind to think of the lake. He fell below the surface of water and came back up to find Wolfstar on the island. Wolfstar thought of Echoclan's forest and Arrowhead was suddenly in a pile of leaves. Arrowhead charged at Wolfstar, scattering the leaves everwhere, and thought of Echo Cave again. He barged into Wolfstar and pushed him up against the wall of Echo Cave. Wolfstar gasped for breath and he forced himself to think of Twoleg place again. Arrowhead was in the middle of the Thunderpath and a monster headed strait for him. Arrowhead felt something shove him across the path. He landed on the other side of the of the path with Wolfstar on the far side. "How did you-" Wolfstar began but didn't finish when he saw the inside of Froststar's den.

"My friend Spot saved me last time, why not now?" Arrowhead hissed, running and then jumping at Wolfstar. They tumbled in a ball as they changed the scenery to Echoclan's forest, back to the island, and then back to Froststar's den. Arrowhead kicked out with his back paws and threw Wolfstar off of him. Wolfstar landed with a loud crash that could be heard all around the cave. He scrambled to his paws and tried to think of a different place that he had the advantage at. Wolfstar thought and thought, but nothing came to mind. Arrowhead thought of the mountains and they appeared back at the cliff. He heard the rumble of a waterfall in the distance. _There is one place I know I can catch him off guard at_ He thought.

"How you managed to become so good at containing your thoughts is...extraordinary. You didn't learn how to on your own. Who showed you?" Wolfstar asked, catching his breath.

"The leader you murdered. Froststar showed me how to use your own memories against you." Arrowhead panted.

"There is one thing I don't understand. How can you take control from me? I am the strongest Dreamwalker to ever live!" Wolfstar howled angrily.

"Nightsign lied to you! There is always a cat who is stronger."

"But you are not stronger than me, and I will prove it!" Wolfstar slashed out with his forepaw but missed. Arrowhead ducked and counter-slashed at Wolfstar. Wolfstar blocked his attack, wrapped his tail around Arrowhead's back paw and tripped him. Arrowhead held back a yowl of pain as he landed on the rocks. Arrowhead laid on his back while Wolfstar had put a paw on his neck and his other paw on Arrowhead's forepaw to block his failed attack. Arrowhead gasped but no air came. Arrowhead flailed his paws in a feeble attack. _Not here!_ He screeched silently to himself. He thought of the lake again. He got plunged under water along with Wolfstar. They both broke the surface, greedily taking in air. Arrowhead thought of Riverclan's camp and the he felt his paws touch solid ground. Wolfstar was a little wobbly, but he stood up and growled angrily.

Arrowhead hauled himself up as well. "Sorry to ruin your victory Wolfstar, but I'm not dying without killing you first!" He hissed.

"That makes both of us!" Wolfstar thought of Twoleg place and Arrowhead thought of Shadowclan's border. The two thoughts collided and the cats plunged into a memory that both of them never remembered, but wished it never happened.

Arrowhead lay a couple of fox lengths away from Wolfstar. When they came to, he thought of Sky Tower, the place that Arrowhead was going to use as a last resort, but nothing happened. Wolfstar thought of Echo Cave and the same thing happened. "What did you do!" they yowled at each other at the same time.

They looked around. They were in a forest that neither of them knew. It was dark and misty with no sound. Arrowhead heard the voice back when he started out on his journey with his friends. It said the same thing, "Remember." Wolfstar heard the same thing and glared at Arrowhead.

"What is this place?" Wolfstar growled to Arrowhead.

Arrowhead shook his head. "I don't know. But that voice-" He paused for a second. Then it dawned on Arrowhead. "That voice brought us here!" Wind came out of nowhere and knocked Arrowhead and Wolfstar off their paws and back a couple of fox lengths. A shadow came out of the mist.

Wolfstar was shocked when he recognized who it was. "Nightsign? Why are you here?"

Nighstsign looked at Wolfstar and then at Arrowhead. "Arrowhead, kill Wolfstar." Arrowhead shivered as Nightsign spoke.

"What!" Wolfstar yowled in fury.

"You have no more purpose." He growled at Wolfstar. "Kill him, Arrowhead! Become leader of Echoclan!"

"Not before killing you!" Wolfstar yowled as he charged at Nightsign. Nightsign changed the forest at will. Wolfstar couldn't have breathed fast enough before he collided with a tree.

"Wolfstar!" Arrowhead yowled. "Nightsign has control over this forest, we have to get out of here!" Nightsign moved a thorn bush and it collided with Arrowhead. Arrowhead's blood dripped from the thorns, but he still stood, suppressing his yowl of pain.

"We can't get out of here!" Wolfstar yowled as he barely dodged the thorn bush that struck Arrowhead, but Nightsign appeared and grabbed his scruff and threw him. Wolfstar's white fur around his neck was now red with blood. Wolfstar struggled to his paws.

Arrowhead and Wolfstar were now separated. "Wolfstar! Where are you?" No answer _The forest, it's separating us. Don't trust the forest, don't trust you eyes, don't trust anything_ He thought to himself. "Don't trust anything here!" Arrowhead yowled as loud as he could. The shadows moved left and right as Arrowhead stood in one spot. He closed his eyes and listened for the first sound of Wolfstar.

"Wolfstar," Nightsign called out. Wolfstar kept on running through the forest. He tried dodging left and right to no avail. Nightsign changed the forest and Wolfstar kept on running. "Wolfstar," Nightsign growled. Wolfstar kept on running. "You _will _die."

Arrowhead thought and thought. _If the forest is changing, then, maybe..._ He scratched the dirt and then chose a direction and ran. A tree came from nowhere and he collided with it. When he turned sharply back, it was gone. He looked at the ground, and there was the scratch he left! _It's an allusion! We aren't moving! I have to wake up!_ Arrowhead curled up and since it was quiet he fell asleep after a couple of heartbeats. He woke up in Echocave and rushed over to Wolfstar. "Wolfstar!" He prodded him and Wolfstar didn't move. He clawed Wolfstar and Wolfstar's eyes opened.

He was barely able to speak, "So long." He rasped. "So tired, always running." He took one last breath. "Kill, him. Find-" His life started slipping away. "Find our parents." Wolfstar closed his eyes for the last time, in Echo Cave.

Nightsign appeared from the shadows and stood behind the grieving Arrowhead. "Your brother was weak, you are the strongest Dreamwalker. You are now the leader of Echoclan." Arrowhead's anger flared. He turned swiftly around and slashed the ghostly cat into nothingness. "We will meet again." His voice faded out.

Lilystorm, Thundertail, and Lightheart ran as fast as they could to Echo Cave. Lightheart was the first to barge in. "Arrowhead, are you alright?" He asked padding over to him. "Arrow-" He stopped when he saw Wolfstar maimed in front of him. Not even Lilystorm could give a cat cuts as deep as Wolfstar's. They stood over Wolfstar in shock.

Arrowhead acknowledged their presence and said, "He was already dead when I woke up." Arrowhead's fur started to spike. "No cat, not even Wolfstar deserved to go through what he went through. His life was not Nightsign's to take!" Arrowhead stormed out of the cave, leaving the other three to wonder what Wolfstar went through.

Thundertail padded outside to Arrowhead. "Are you alright?"

Arrowhead shook his head. "No." That was all he said and he went back to camp. The losses were few. Shallowstep, two Shadowclan cats, and one Thunderclan cat, died. The others were wounded badly. No cat walked away without a scratch. Threelegs and Flower had already started helping the worst wounded. The least wounded started clearing out the camp. Ciderbreath's kits came the day after the battle: Swirlkit, Tinykit, and Frostkit.

A whole moon passed after the battle and the camp was starting to look like normal. Echoclan was regaining it's strength. They kept the stone arch to help protect the camp. Threelegs and Arrowhead got into an argument about the leader of Echoclan since Threelegs had a dream and Froststar insisted on him being leader. Arrowhead still said no. He had something more important to do. He had to find his first memory of his parents. Froststar said that he could only go back so far, but Arrowhead kept pushing deeper and deeper.

The day came when the lake clan cats and Buster had to leave. "Yes, we have to leave, Lilystorm." Bigstar said trying not to sound annoyed. "Your clan is safe and strong now. We can't help any more."

"Will you at least come and visit us?" Lightheart asked, sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry, we will meet each other again."

"And if you are ever in the area, feel free to stop by and stay a night." Whitestar offered.

"Thank you, Whitestar." Arrowhead said sleepily. His Dreamwalking has it's affect.

"Thank you all for helping. We are grateful." Thundertail addressed the leaders. "Tell our friends back at Riverclan "high" for us."

Stoneshade nodded. "I will."

"I never thought Shadowclan's last leader is a kittypet." Oneleaf never did let that go. "Spot, are you sure you don't want to come back with us?"

Spot shook his head. "No, I hear there's an opening in another clan that I have grown fond of, though." Arrowhead looked at him in surprise. Spot spoke before he did. "Though there are some exceptions that I'm hoping you will let slide. I want my friends to live here as well, I want to be called Spot, not Spottedstar, and I would like to make the leader's den bigger."

"That can be arranged." Lilystorm answered. Spot nodded.

_The clan has a leader. Spot will name a deputy, and the clan will be peaceful once again_ Arrowhead thought. "Goodbye everyone!" Bigstar yowled as they left camp. Every cat yowled goodbye to each other. Echoclan watched them leave until they disappeared from sight.

Two nights passed and Spot got named leader of Echoclan, though Froststar was furious, she agreed. Spot named Roughpelt deputy and the clan thrived healthy once more. Arrowhead had almost found the memory he had been searching for. He gave one last try and he found himself in the nursery with Liontooth, standing over him looking proud as he watched Arrowkit and Wolfkit. Greyfur was brushing up against Liontooth. Arrowhead couldn't understand what she said, but they both left the nursery without saying another word. He followed them in their memories. He still didn't know why they left. But he kept on following.

The next morning, Arrowhead padded out of the warriors den while the moon was high in the sky. He padded out of the camp and wasn't going to return until he found out why Wolfstar wanted him to find their parents. He didn't know three cats were following him until they blocked his path. "Why are you three here?"

"We know your going to find your kin, and we are going with you." Lightheart answered.

"You are not leaving us that easily. We started this fight together, we are going to finish this fight together." Lilystorm said.

"We are your kin now to, and so we will stick together. No matter where we go." Thundertail added.

Arrowhead hated putting them in danger. "What about Nightsign? If he attacks one of you-"

"Then we fight." Lilystorm finished for him. "You aren't going on without us."

"Alright, we do this together and together only." Arrowhead agreed after some thought. He didn't want to leave them behind. "Let's go find my parents."


End file.
